


Haikyuu!! Whumptober 2020 (FR)

by Khlowx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandonment, Accidents, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate universe - Mafia, Asphyxiation, Assault, BUT LIGHT, Bedridden, Being Lost, Betrayal, Birthday Cake, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Bruises, Burns, COVID 19, Caregiver, Coma, Concussions, Confrontations, Criticism, Crying, Cutting, Death, Dehydration, Delirium, Denial, Doctor/Patient, Domestic Violence, Drowning, Electrocution, Euthanasia, Exhaustion, F/F, F/M, Fainting, Feelings Realization, Fever, Fire, Firefighters, Flirting, Gentleness, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Gunshot Wounds, Hatred, Heavy Angst, Help, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Honeymoon, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hostage Situations, Hot Weather, Hurt, Hypothermia, I'll never be the same again, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Injury, Insomnia, Kidnapping, Leaving Home, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Major Illness, Manhandling, Mental Breakdown, Missing Persons, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Overworking, Pain, Panic Attacks, Paralysis, Past, Phone Calls & Telephones, Physical Abuse, Poisoning, Police, Polyamory, Pre and Post Timeskip, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship, Regret, Rescue, Resentment, Restraints, Robbery, Seizures, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Sacrifice, Self-blaming, Sexual Abuse, Shock, Slut Shaming, Spies & Secret Agents, Spoilers, Stabbing, Stranded, Strangers, Sunburn, Terminal Illnesses, Torture, Trapped, Unconsciousness, Verbal Abuse, War, Weapons, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, coming back home, graveyard, i suffered too don't worry, i'm sorry i did this to you, kind of ?, morphine use, mountain climbing, physical and emotional, please read them before, showdown, syringe and needle, tags as triggers!!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlowx/pseuds/Khlowx
Summary: Ma participation pour le Whumptober 2020 avec le fandom Haikyuu!! La liste de prompts est disponible à l'intérieur.Enfin fini ! C'était compliqué sur tellement d'aspects...Pas besoin de me maudire si j'ai fait souffrir vos personnages préférés, je suis déjà damnée. ;)(et je souffre aussi au passage, pourquoi je me suis infligée ça ?)S'il vous plaît, lisez les tags comme des trigger warnings. C'est pour votre propre bien, croyez-moi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Ennoshita Chikara/Yachi Hitoka, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tanaka Saeko/Udai Tenma, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 18





	1. Asahi/Nishinoya.

**Author's Note:**

> Liste de prompts trouvée sur Wattpad (Angsy_Cheez-it) !
> 
> 1\. Poignardé
> 
> 2\. Mains sanglantes
> 
> 3\. Insomnie
> 
> 4\. « Non, arrête ! »
> 
> 5\. Empoisonné
> 
> 6\. Trahie
> 
> 7\. Kidnappé
> 
> 8\. Fièvre
> 
> 9\. Naufrage
> 
> 10\. Ecchymoses
> 
> 11\. Hypothermie
> 
> 12\. Électrocution
> 
> 13\. « Reste. »
> 
> 14\. Torture
> 
> 15\. Manipulation/malveillance/maltraitance
> 
> 16\. Cloué au lit
> 
> 17\. Droguée
> 
> 18\. Otages
> 
> 19\. Épuisement
> 
> 20\. Commotion cérébrale
> 
> 21\. Climat difficile
> 
> 22\. Tir amical
> 
> 23\. Le sacrifice de soi
> 
> 24\. Noyade
> 
> 25\. Liens
> 
> 26\. Côtes cassées
> 
> 27\. « Je ne peux pas marcher. »
> 
> 28\. Maladie grave
> 
> 29\. Malaise/épilepsie
> 
> 30\. Soignant(e)(s)
> 
> 31\. Confrontation
> 
> oOo
> 
> Fandom : Haikyuu!!
> 
> Langage : Français, disponible en Anglais sur mon profil.
> 
> Classement : Mature/M
> 
> Warnings : Représentations graphiques de violence/Mort d’un personnage important
> 
> Catégories : H/H, F/F, H/F, multi
> 
> Pairings : Pairs populaires 
> 
> Personnages : Akaashi Keiji, Aone Takanobu, Aran Ojiro, Asahi Azumane, Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara, Futakuchi Kenji, Goshiki Tsutomu, Haiba Alisa, Haiba Lev, Hanamaki Takahiro, Hinata Shouyou, Inuoka Sou, Iwaizumi Hajime, Kageyama Miwa, Kageyama Tobio, Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kinoshita Hisashi, Kita Shinsuke, Kiyoko Shimizu, Koganegawa Kanji, Kozume Kenma, Kunimi Akira, Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou, Matsukawa Issei, Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu, Narita Kazuhito, Nishinoya Yuu, Oikawa Tooru, Rintarou Suna, Sakusa Kyoomi, Sawamura Daichi, Semi Eita, Shibayama Yuuki, Shirabu Kenjirou, Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Saeko, Tendou Satori, Tenma Udai, Terushima Yuuji, Tsukishima Kei, Ukai Keishin, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Yachi Hitoka, Yahaba Shigeru, YakuMorisuke, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Akiteru, Oohira Reon, Karasuno Volleyball Club, Yamamoto Taketora, Konoha Akinori, Shirofuku Yukie, Yamaka Mika, Meian Shuugo, MSBY Black Jackals, Watari Shinji, Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team, Argentina's players.
> 
> Disclaimer : Le format consistait à des drabbles mais presque tous les chapitres sont plus longs, voire... tous. Désolée x) J’espère que ça vous plaira autant que ça m'a plu à écrire !

C’était une magnifique journée. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, tout ça, tout ça. Le jour parfait pour le premier rendez-vous parfait. C’était ce que Nishinoya pensait alors qu’il marchait à côté de son bien-aimé Asahi. Le troisième année avait finalement accepté de lui donner une chance et le libero était plus qu’heureux de la saisir.

Ils étaient allés au cinéma, avaient pris un déjeuner rapide à Macdonald et étaient en plein milieu d’une après-midi shopping.

L’ace semblait heureux, tout yeux scintillants et large sourire étalé sur ses lèvres. Sa grande main enveloppait celle plus petite de son ami. Tirant dessus, Yuu déclara qu’il était temps de prendre une glace. Riant légèrement, Azumane acquiesça. Ce fut à ce moment-là que cela se produisit.

Ce n’était pas foudroyant, comme ils le dépeignent toujours dans les films, ce n’était pas comme si le temps s’était arrêté. Non. C’était juste rapide et horrifiant alors que le plus grand des deux se raidissait et pâlissait avant de s’effondrer au sol.

Noya eut juste le temps d’apercevoir la silhouette encapuchonnée s’éloignant d’eux, une lame couverte d’un épais liquide rouge glissant dans sa poche. Rouge comme le sang qui se répandait sur le t-shirt blanc d’un Asahi mort.


	2. Shibayama/Inuoka.

Shibayama devait rejoindre Inuoka à l'arrière du lycée Nekoma. Kenma, le capitaine de leur équipe de volleyball, les avait épargnés d'entraînement ce jour-là. Ce qui n’était pas très surprenant puisque le blond était connu pour être un joueur paresseux.

Fredonnant, Yuuki se dirigea vers l'endroit où ils s’étaient donné rendez-vous. Ils étaient censés se rendre dans ce magasin de sport dont ils avaient vu une publicité il n'y a pas longtemps, en rentrant chez eux. Être en deuxième année de lycée les avait rapprochés, sans parler du fait qu'ils étaient dans la même classe.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs tourna au coin du gymnase et fut accueilli par un spectacle horrible. Sou était là, effectivement, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Vraiment pas. Du sang recouvrait ses deux mains, et il avait l'air… absent. Comme s'il était là, mais pas vraiment. Il fallut quatre ou cinq secondes à Shibayama pour remarquer l'homme allongé face contre terre à un mètre ou deux de son ami, certainement l'un de leurs camarades de classe. Peut-être Shinsou ou Yamato, en devinant par la taille et les cheveux.

_«- Inuoka ?_ appela-t-il en tremblant, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette immobile. _Inuoka !?»_

Mais Sou était parti. En quelques secondes, il était introuvable.


	3. Ushijima/Tendou.

Ushijima se réveilla à cause de bruits de pas dans le couloir des dortoirs des troisièmes années de Shiratorizawa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre lit de sa chambre partagée, seulement pour le trouver vide. Encore. Il se leva lentement, frottant ses yeux endormis. Il perdit l'équilibre une seconde, se stabilisant avec une main sur le mur derrière sa tête de lit. Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et passa la tête dehors.

«- Satori ? »

Le roux susnommé se figea, ses mains ébouriffant furieusement ses mèches rebelles. Il se retourna, accueillant son coéquipier avec un sourire bancal. Une autre porte s'ouvrit, à deux chambres de la leur. Le visage de Reon apparut, somnolent et épuisé, alors qu'il demandait silencieusement si tout allait bien. Ses yeux allaient et venaient entre ses deux amis. Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et il retourna à l'intérieur de son dortoir, un air entendu sur son visage.

«- Reviens ici, s'il te plaît. demanda le capitaine, la voix calme.

\- Ouais, ce serait horrible de ma part de réveiller tout le monde, hein.

L'amertume dans son ton déconcerta l'ace, mais il savait mieux plutôt que d'y prêter attention. Allumant la lumière, le bloqueur grogna, ses mains grattant tout son visage et son cou.

«- Ne te fais pas ça. dit l’attaquant, attrapant les poignets de son colocataire.

\- Je-je ne peux plus faire ça, Wakatoshi. Je ne peux juste pas. Tendou pleura, les épaules tremblantes alors qu'il laissait enfin ses larmes couler sur ses joues pâles.

\- Chut… je suis là. On peut le faire ensemble.»

Ushijima caressait le dos de l'autre en cercles réguliers, ses mouvements lents et réconfortants.

"- Non ! hurla le numéro cinq, sautant hors de portée. Non ! Tu ne comprends pas, tu-tu ne le peux pas. Je suis debout depuis soixante-douze heures ! Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois où j'ai dormi plus de quatre heures par nuit ! J'en ai tellement fini avec toutes ces conneries… S'il te plaît, Wakatoshi, s'il te plaît…»

L'insomniaque éclata de nouveau en sanglots, tombant à genoux. Le capitaine le rejoignit, le serrant dans ses bras car c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Les crises de Satori étaient nombreuses, longues et très difficiles à gérer. Les médicaments ne fonctionnaient plus depuis longtemps. Les nuits comme celle-ci étaient fréquentes, au grand dam de l'ace. Ils resteraient debout, Tendou pleurant et gémissant, lui étant juste là pour celui qu'il aimait. Avec un peu de chance, le roux s'endormirait à l'aube. Et parfois, il ne le ferait pas.


	4. Futakuchi/Aone.

Aone était toujours si silencieux. C'était le genre de personne qui ne répondrait qu'avec des onomatopées telles que «hm», «hn» ou «ah», même si vous étiez ami avec lui depuis… toute votre vie. Son visage était également un bon indicateur, peignant toutes ses émotions. Mais cela n’était pas suffisant pour Futakuchi. Il voulait avoir une réaction de sa part, une vraie. Cependant, il ne pensa à aucun plan. Jusqu'à ce que l'occasion se présente et que son corps bouge tout seul.

L'entraînement était terminé et ils étaient censés fermer le gymnase après que tout le monde soit parti. Takanobu l'attendait, assis sur un banc. Son cou était exposé et c'est ce qui rendit l'esprit de Kenji vide.

_"- Non, arrête !"_

La chose suivante qu'il sut, Aone glissait hors de sa portée, les larmes aux yeux et une expression confuse sur son visage. Sa main essuyait un endroit sur son cou et des flashbacks de ce qui venait de se passer vinrent à l’esprit de l’attaquant. Il pouvait se voir s'approcher de son ami, poser sa bouche sur la peau exposée et laisser sa main glisser le long de sa poitrine. Il se souvint avoir senti l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs se figer sous son toucher, il pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer et la façon dont tout son corps tremblait.

_"- A-Aone, je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas, je ne sais pas ce que je faisais..._ tenta de plaider le numéro 6 de Date Tech, faisant un pas en avant.

_\- Ne… ne t'approche pas."_ son coéquipier le coupa court, reculant.

Il avait l'air si effrayé, si consterné. Futakuchi le regarda alors qu'il sortait du gymnase sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?


	5. Osamu/Suna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux anniversaire aux frères Miya !

Le gâteau était au chocolat, le préféré d’Osamu. Le sourire sur son visage illuminait toute la pièce, et même s'il était le seul présent, Suna se sentit un peu submergé. Il regarda son petit ami enfoncer un autre morceau dans sa bouche et laisser un soupir appréciateur s'échapper de ses lèvres.

_«- Tu ne manges pas, chéri ?_ questionna l'homme aux cheveux gris.

_\- Non, je n'ai pas faim. On dirait que c'était un bon cadeau, tu es content ?_

_\- Oui ! Je commence à penser que tu es un meilleur cuisinier que moi.»_

En riant, le plus jeune prit une autre bouchée. Ça devrait arriver n’importe quand, maintenant… Rintarou pouvait déjà voir les gouttelettes de sueur se former sur le front de son compagnon. Il respirait un peu plus vite aussi. Bientôt, la cuillère tomba de sa main tremblante et il leva des yeux brumeux vers le visage de son amant.

_«- Tout ira bien, Osamu._ _Ça_ _devrait_ _être_ _termin_ _é_ _très bientôt, ne_ _t’inquiète_ _pas._ dit calmement l'ancien numéro 10, le visage détendu.

_\- Rin? Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce qui se p-passe, Rin ?»_

Trébuchant sur l’un des pieds de sa chaise, la star du jour se leva. Ou du moins, il essaya. Serrant sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son cœur, Miya s'effondra sur le sol. Gémissant, il rampa jusqu'à la porte mais Suna le rejoignit. Il s'agenouilla à côté de sa victime et écarta ses cheveux de son visage.

_«- Ça va, Samu. J'ai choisi un poison qui agit rapidement. Tu vois, je tiens à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres trop longtemps.»_

Le malade ouvrit la bouche, aucun mot ne sortant. Son corps entier se raidit une ou deux fois avant qu’il ne relâche son dernier souffle. Rintarou essuya quelques larmes égarées au coin des yeux du mort.

_«- Joyeux anniversaire mon amour.»_


	6. Saeko/Tenma.

Saeko n'était pas une très bonne élève au lycée. Ne vous méprenez pas, elle avait de bonnes notes, ne dérangeait aucun de ses professeurs, mais en dehors de la classe, elle était un peu différente. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle traînait avec des garçons la plupart du temps, peut-être que c'était sa coiffure ou ses oreilles percées. Peu importe ce que c'était, ses camarades de classe n'étaient pas gentilles avec elle. Elles inventèrent des rumeurs, les propagèrent comme un virus et bientôt, personne ne la regarda avec respect. Des gens chuchotaient sur son chemin, derrière son dos, et certains eurent le courage de lui poser quelques questions intrusives.

_«-_ _C’est_ _vrai que tu as couché avec Udai, du club de volley ?»_ un garçon lui cria, un matin.

Tanaka n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui auparavant, probablement un élève plus jeune. Rougissant contre son gré, elle accéléra sa marche et se dirigea vers le casier de la seule personne qui pouvait lui donner des réponses.

_«- Tsukishima Akiteru !»_ grogna-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Le blond sursauta et se tourna pour la regarder, la peur peinte sur son visage. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, la fille continua son discours.

_«- Pourquoi !? Pourquoi_ _tu leur as_ _dit ? Je pensais q_ _u’on_ _ét_ _ait_ _ami, putain !_ Saeko chuchota-cria, frémissante de colère.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas-_

_\- C'était moi.»_ une voix forte coupa l’agressé.

Se tournant tous les deux vers sa source, les étudiants blonds ne découvrent personne d'autre qu'Udai Tenma, alias Le Petit Géant de Karasuno. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se tenait avec fierté, le dos au mur, un pied replié sous lui. Le sourire narquois imprimé sur son visage donna envie à l'adolescente de vomir.

_«- Fais attention à qui tu laisses entrer dans ta culotte, Tanaka. Tu ne voudrais pas que toute l’école sache que tu es une vraie salope.»_

Le couloir était bondé. Toutes les personnes présentes commencèrent à la regarder, ricanant pour les plus âgées, heureuses de découvrir la vérité sur cette histoire.

Akiteru tira la fille humiliée par le bras, l'éloignant de la scène et de ce...

_«- Connard ! C’est un salaud, ne l’écoute pas, Sae. Dans quelques jours, tout le monde aura oublié._

_\- Il me l'a promis, Aki. Il a dit qu'il ne le dirait à personne.»_

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la troisième année, et quand elle leva le regard pour regarder son ami dans les yeux, ce dernier sentit son cœur se brisant à cette vue.

_«- Je-je sais. Je suis vraiment désolé.»_


	7. Semi/Shirabu.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, tout ce que Shirabu put voir fut l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Il cligna lentement des yeux, essayant d'analyser, de se souvenir de ce qu’il s'était passé, pourquoi il était là. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était de marcher dans l’allée de son école, son téléphone pressé contre son oreille pendant qu’il écoutait l’histoire drôle de Yahaba. Ensuite, rien. Le noir complet.

Alors que la panique le submergeait, il essaya de ramener ses mains devant lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Une douleur fulgurante le frappa alors qu'il tirait sur ses poignets retenus. Son souffle s'accéléra, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il cria. Il appela à l'aide, quelqu'un, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. L'espace dans lequel il était confiné s'arrêta violemment, c'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il était dans le coffre d'une voiture. Le son qu'il entendait auparavant provenait du moteur et n'était pas dans sa tête.

Le coffre s'ouvrit soudainement et le visage d'un homme souriant apparut. Il ne ressemblait pas à un tordu, il semblait être un adulte normal au début de la trentaine.

_«- Oh, tu es réveillé! Ne t’inquiète pas, nous y sommes presque. Ensuite, nous aurons le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître. Nous avons toute une vie pour ça, après tout! »_

Son sourire s'élargit, se transformant en une grimace terrifiante. Kenjirou sentit sa bouche s’assécher, il ne retrouvait plus sa voix. Il savait. Il avait su à la seconde où il avait vu le visage de son ravisseur qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Si seulement il pouvait s'en tirer, puisque l'homme avait suggéré le contraire. Il avait vu suffisamment de films et de séries policières pour savoir au fond de lui que son agresseur n'avait déjà plus rien à perdre, s'il ne prenait pas la peine de cacher son identité.

Semi était à un entraînement tôt le matin lorsque les policiers firent irruption avec le directeur de Shiratorizawa. Son cœur loupa un battement. Il n’était pas encore là. Shirabu n’était pas là. Pourquoi son téléphone avait à être cassé là, maintenant ? Il n’avait pas entendu parler de son petit-copain au cours des douze dernières heures, et il ne s’était pas inquiété. Quel genre de petit ami était-il? Son esprit ne cessait de s'emballer, alors qu'il regardait les nouveaux arrivants parler à l'entraîneur Irihata.

Et puis, il le vit. Yahaba Shigeru, le meilleur ami de son compagnon, avec ses yeux bouffis et de la morve coulant de son nez.

_«- Semi ? Semi Eita ?_ demanda un officier.

_\- Je suis tellement désolé, Semi-san… Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Je ne pouvais pas, je n’ai vraiment rien pu faire...»_ bégaya le passeur de Seijoh, ses yeux écarquillés pleurant de nouveau.

C’est là que le monde d’Eita s’est effondré.

_Non. Non. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Non, Kenjirou n’était pas parti. Non, personne ne l'avait kidnappé. Arrête, Ushijima, arrête. Ne me caresse pas le dos comme ça. Non, Reon, rien n’ira bien, c’est des conneries. C’est… Non. Non. Arrête de pleurer comme un putain de bébé, Yahaba ! S'il vous plaît Dieu, non. Tout mais pas ça._


	8. Bokuto/Kuroo.

C'était vraiment le genre de Bokuto et Kuroo d'attraper un rhume en courant dehors un jour de pluie. Ils savaient tous les deux que cela finirait par arriver dès le premier pas qu'ils avaient fait hors de leur appartement. Mais ce à quoi ils ne s’attendaient pas, c’était à quel point cela tournerait mal.

La tête de coq regardait son ami alors qu'il babillait à propos de quelconques hiboux à la télévision. Ils étaient tous deux enveloppés dans des couvertures avec des blocs de glace posés sur différentes parties de leurs corps. Ils regardaient bien la télévision, mais Tetsurou était formel : c'était le Roi Lion qui passait, et il n'y avait pas de hiboux dans ce film.

_«-_ _Tu-_ _tu_ _v_ _eux_ _dire le_ _ca-_ _calao, non ?_ balbutia-t-il.

_\- Non. Demande à ‘Kashi, il te parlera de… du… Tu sais, les…»_

Koutarou semblait chercher des mots, des gouttelettes de sueur coulant sur son visage tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. L'autre regarda dans la direction qu'il désignait de sa main tremblante, mais personne n'était là. Keiji n’était même pas à proximité de Tokyo en le moment.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son colocataire aux cheveux gris, il le vit se pincer les lèvres pour tenter de contenir son rire.

_«- Des hiboux roses, mec. C’est tellement nul !»_

Le cri soudain fit palpiter sa tête, ses yeux se fermant en réponse. Quand il les rouvrit, l’ancien capitaine de Fukurodani n’était plus là. À sa place, Kenma était assis. Le blond décoloré le fixait avec des yeux furieux.

_"- Comment_ _as_ _-tu_ _pu_ _? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Tet_ _s_ _urou Kuroo ?_ cria l'homme, effrayant le pauvre susnommé.

_"- Quoi ?"_

De loin, l'homme aux cheveux noirs pouvait encore entendre parler son ami malade. Mais il était concentré sur l'apparition de son petit-ami. Et il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment lui parce que Kozume n'avait jamais su prononcer son nom correctement. Cependant, sa certitude commença à s'effriter lorsque de petites mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge. Il pouvait parier que rien n'était réel, que son chaton ne ferait jamais ça, mais la sensation des doigts était si persistante. Il essaya de parler, de respirer, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il manquait d'air alors que son faux amant resserrait sa prise.

_«- Comment as-tu pu me tromper avec… avec lui ? Tu me dégoûtes tellement. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, jamais ! Tu m'entends ? C’était une erreur de sortir avec toi. J'aurais dû partir il y a longtemps !»_

Tout était si chaud et étourdissant, les mots tournoyaient dans son esprit comme il ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux du visage déformé qui lui criait dessus. Bokuto sanglotait maintenant en fond sonore de la scène, au grand dam de l’ancien capitaine de Nekoma. Il était quelqu’un de rationnel, il savait que tout cela était à cause de sa fièvre, mais ça ne servait à rien et il se sentait si mal.


	9. Yaku/Lev.

Au début, c'était une bonne idée. Prendre le bateau, de Russie, ensemble pour revenir au Japon. Ils pourraient avoir du temps juste pour eux deux. Depuis leur mariage, ils ne s’étaient pas beaucoup vus. Qui aurait pensé que cela arriverait ?

Crachant toute l'eau qui avait pénétré ses poumons, Yaku se retourna sur le sable. Il était si froid, si épuisé. Tout son corps tremblait et il ne sentait plus ni ses orteils, ni ses doigts. Le libéro garda les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas voir le désastre. Il commença à palper chaque partie de son corps pour s'assurer que tout était toujours là. Vérifiant ses dix doigts, il sentit l'anneau qu'il avait à son gauche annulaire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement, il regarda furieusement autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était de l'eau, des débris de bateau, du sable, de l'eau, des pierres, des plantes inconnues, encore plus d'eau. Sans penser à la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa jambe droite, il se leva en un battement de cil.

_«- Lev ?»_ appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

_«- Lev !?»_ essaya-t-il à nouveau, plus fort.

Faisant quelques pas en avant, il contourna le bois cassé du bateau. Il hurla à nouveau, devenant de plus en plus paniqué.

_«- Mori- ? Mo-Morisuke !? »_

Prenant un virage à 360 degrés, le petit homme soupira de soulagement. Son mari se tenait à un mètre de lui, semblant aller très bien malgré sa joue meurtrie. La tête grise le rejoignit en quatre longues enjambées, l'embrassant avec tout ce qu'il avait. Ils pleuraient et riaient à la fois, chacun heureux d'avoir trouvé l'autre.

_«-_ _T_ _u_ _as_ _…?_ _Tu as_ _vu quelqu'un d'autre ?_ demanda le mannequin en remettant son amant sur le sol.

_\- Non… C'était une grosse vague, Lev. Je suis surpris que nous soyons tous les deux encore en vie.»_

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant un moment, marchant autour du rocher relativement petit sur lequel ils s'étaient échoués.

_«- Qu'_ _est-ce qu’on fait_ _?_ murmura le plus jeune, contemplant leurs options.

_\- Je…_ _J_ _e ne sais pas.»_ répondit le plus âgé, bien conscient qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire.


	10. Kunimi/Kindaichi/Kageyama.

Il avait essayé. Il avait vraiment essayé de les cacher. Mais les marques sombres le long de ses flancs, les doigts imprimés sur ses bras et sa peau bien trop pâle avaient rendu cela vraiment difficile à maintenir. C'était un peu stupide de sa part d'avoir seulement pensé qu'il pourrait gérer cela avec deux hommes observateurs dans sa vie.

Kageyama avait été le premier à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr, ce serait lui. C'était toujours le roi.

_«- Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui a_ _is_ _fait ça !»_ entendit Kunimi une fois quand il rentrait à la maison.

Fermant la porte derrière lui aussi silencieusement que possible, il écouta pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

_«- Pour la dernière fois, de quoi tu parles bordel ? Je ne lui ai rien fait !»_

Oh. C'était mauvais. Kindaichi avait l'air en colère. Comme vraiment hors de lui.

_«- Oh, alors si ce n'est pas toi et évidemment pas moi, il s'est fait ça à lui-même.»_ plaisanta amèrement l'ancien passeur de Karasuno.

Un poing heurta la table de leur cuisine et l'appartement redevint silencieux. L’homme caché posa ses sacs de courses et glissa hors de ses chaussures. Il ne prit même pas la peine d’enlever sa veste et se dirigea vers la pièce où tout se passait.

_«- Kags, je-je sais, d'accord ? Je les ai vus aussi, j’ai vu comment il essaie de nous éviter ces derniers temps. Mais tu dois me croire. Je l'aime. J'aime Akira de tout mon cœur et je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Pas une seule fois. Je comprends que tu es en colère, inquiet et blessé, parce que tu l’aimes aussi, mais tu sais très bien que je n’ai pas fait ça.»_

Yuutarou semblait s'être refroidi. En regardant par la porte entrouverte, le sujet de la conversation pouvait voir les yeux larmoyants de ses petits-amis. Il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, le dos au mur et ses propres yeux secs.

_«- J'ai tellement peur de ce que cela signifie, Yuu._ sanglota finalement Kageyama. _Il souffre depuis Dieu seul sait combien de temps et ne nous l’a pas dit._ _On est_ _… Est-ce que nous comptons si peu pour lui ? Quand a-t-il cessé de nous faire confiance ?»_

La façon dont la voix de Tobio s'était brisée sur la fin brisa le cœur des deux hommes. Portant une main tremblante à son visage, Kunimi soupira. Il était impossible de revenir en arrière maintenant. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser cela les détruire, détruire leur relation. Hésitant, il poussa lentement la porte et fut accueilli dans la pièce par un spectacle qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Kindaichi était agenouillé à côté du joueur national, le tenant tendrement alors qu'ils pleuraient tous les deux.

Une fois de plus, Kageyama fut le premier à le remarquer. C'était toujours lui.

_«- Aki ?_

_\- Hey...»_

Le silence qui suivit aurait pu être gênant, avec deux paires d'yeux injectés de sang dirigées vers lui. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Ils savaient tous. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Le moment était venu de révéler la douloureuse vérité.

_«- Je…_ _J_ _e suis désolé._ murmura Kunimi. _J'ai juste..._ _J_ _e pensais que je pourrais m'en sortir sans aide et puis... ça a empiré._

_\- Qui ? Pourquoi ? Quand ?_ _Juste, dis-nous_ _s'il_ _te_ _plaît !_ implora Yuutarou en se levant.

_\- Des collègues au travail. Ils ont découvert pour… Pour nous. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tolérer une… p*dale dans leur entreprise alors ils ont essayé de… De mettre un peu de bon sens en moi, je suppose. Je suis désolé.»_

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il détournait les yeux. Il ne voulait pas regarder leurs visages pendant que ses deux amants comprenaient ce qu'il disait. Tout ce qu'il sut ensuite fut que quatre bras puissants l'étreignaient.


	11. Ennoshita/Yachi.

Pour leur premier anniversaire, Yachi et Ennoshita choisirent d'aller à la montagne. Un merveilleux week-end était à venir, plein de neige, de bons repas, de randonnée et de ski. Arrivés au chalet qu'ils avaient réservé, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et déposèrent leurs bagages pour tenter de rejoindre le groupe de randonnées suivant.

Malheureusement, pendant le court moment où ils se préparaient, les autres étaient partis. La réceptionniste leur indiqua qu'ils n'étaient pas trop en retard et que s'ils suivaient la piste, ils les rejoindraient en quelques minutes. Se dépêchant à l'extérieur, le couple fit ce qu'elle avait dit.

Ils s'éloignaient encore plus à chaque seconde. Aucun autre touriste n'était en vue. Hitoka commença à s'inquiéter mais Chikara la rassura, le groupe ne pouvait pas être si loin maintenant.

Les choses se détériorèrent à partir d'ici.

Il faisait déjà froid mais le vent soufflait maintenant en rafales tranchantes, les faisant frissonner tous les deux.

_«- Chika ?»_ appela la jeune femme quand celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement.

Aucune réponse ne vint. Elle le contourna et étudia son visage. Son nez était rouge quand ses joues étaient livides. Cela ne pouvait pas être un bon signe.

_«- Nous sommes perdus, n’est-ce pas ?_

_\- On dirait ça._ avoua finalement l’homme. _Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute._

_\- Non, c’est bon, vraiment ! Je vais appeler les services d’urgence et…»_

La blonde ferma la bouche alors qu'elle regardait son téléphone. Pas de signal. Levant des yeux horrifiés vers son petit-ami, elle lui demanda de sortir son propre téléphone. Pas de batterie. Les choses devenaient critiques.

_«- Nous avons juste ... Nous devons juste revenir sur nos pas, non ?_ essaya de raisonner la plus jeune. _On peut_ _faire ça._

_\- Ouais, on peut.»_

L'ancien capitaine souriait, ses lèvres se fissurant. Son amante essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle remarqua qu’il n’avait pas pris son bonnet, ses gants ou une écharpe. Ils étaient partis pendant une heure, ils n’étaient pas si loin du chalet. Tout irait bien.

Ça ne se passa pas bien. Après une autre heure de marche, il neigea. Ce n’était pas de la poudreuse, les flocons étaient épais et lourds quand ils tombaient sur eux. Leurs traces ne furent bientôt plus visibles. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber aussi. Et Ennoshita… Ennoshita était gelée. Ses mains s'enfonçaient dans ses poches dans l'espoir de les protéger du gel, mais cela ne faisait rien. Ses oreilles et son nez devenaient violets, ses lèvres étaient bleues et Yachi pouvait le voir trembler. Il ralentissait derrière elle.

_«- Tu vas bien ?»_ demanda-t-elle pour la dixième fois en deux minutes.

Il ne répondit pas, au début.

_«- J'ai froid… Si froid, maman…»_

Un bruit étranglé lui échappa au surnom.

_«- Je pense… je pense que je vais dormir pendant un moment._

_\- Non ! Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, Chika ! Nous sommes presque arrivés !»_

Mais alors qu'elle rejoignait rapidement son petit ami, il s’était déjà allongé sur le tapis blanc.

_«- Non, lève-toi ! Tu dois te lever, s'il te plaît !»_

Pas de réponse, encore une fois. La peau d'Ennoshita était si pâle, il avait l'air si paisible… Comme un ange.


	12. Kiyoko/Yachi.

L’équipe de Karasuno était au milieu d’un entraînement quand ils l’entendirent tous. Un cri, vraiment aigu, venant des toilettes des femmes. Kiyoko fut la première à s'y précipiter, suivie rapidement par les autres. Yachi était là, perchée sur un évier toujours en marche. Le câble électrique qui était suspendu au plafond depuis plusieurs jours était finalement tombé. Il était coupé à certains endroits et des étincelles en jaillissaient, dangereusement près de la flaque d'eau sur le sol.

La blonde paniquait, essayant de rester sur son perchoir glissant.

_«- Q_ _ue q_ _uelqu'un court au bureau du directeur,_ _tout de suite_ _!»_ cria Ukai, apparemment aussi terrifié que les autres.

Tanaka sprinta jusqu'à la sortie du gymnase, suivi de Nishinoya qui allait obtenir les services d’entretien de l'école. Le câble fit un mouvement étrange et frappa presque les premiers situés à l'avant ; soit Kiyoko, Ukai, Daichi et Hinata. Les garçons sautèrent tous hors de portée, mais pas Kiyoko. La manager était figée, les yeux ne se détournant jamais de sa petite-amie.

_«- Yachi ?_ appela-t-elle doucement. _Hitoka ?»_

L'interpellée leva la tête, les larmes inondant son visage. La flaque d’eau à ses pieds s’étendait aux cabines des toilettes et près de la porte. Shimizu n'en était qu'à quelques centimètres. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le câble n'y avait pas encore atterri, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

_«-_ _Va-t’_ _en ! Tu vas, tu es…_ bégaya la première année. _S'il_ _te_ _plaît, je ne veux pas que_ _tu_ _…_

_\- Je ne vais nulle part sans toi. "_

L'eau touchait maintenant le bas du corps d'Hitoka alors que tous les éviers étaient pleins. Sugawara tendit la main pour saisir le bras de son amie mais elle le repoussa. Faisant un pas en avant pour atteindre l'autre fille, elle marcha sur le liquide. La plus jeune comprit et la rejoignit rapidement. Alors qu'elles tournaient toutes les deux les talons, le câble entra finalement dans l'eau. Tous les garçons étaient horrifiés lorsque les corps de leurs managers commencèrent à trembler violemment, l’électricité les traversant. Leurs bouches restaient ouvertes alors que des cris silencieux étaient coincés dans leurs gorges. Leurs peaux commençaient à brûler. Kageyama glissa une main sur les yeux d'Hinata au moment où Tsukishima amena Yamaguchi dans ses bras. Le courant s'éteignit finalement quand Tanaka, Nishinoya et le principal arrivèrent.

Ils regardèrent les deux filles s'immobiliser puis tomber au sol, inanimées.


	13. Takeda/Ukai.

La perte de proches était toujours difficile à gérer. Encore plus quand plusieurs d'entre eux étaient partis en même temps. Sans prendre en compte l’éventualité où ce n'était pas d'une cause naturelle, bien sûr. La douleur était si facilement introduite dans votre vie, soudaine et forte. Destructrice. Et tout ce que vous pouviez faire était de souffrir, d'accepter ce qui se passait. Parfois, quelqu'un vous tendait la main, hors de l'obscurité. Vous pourriez choisir de ne pas la prendre, mais ce serait stupide. Parfois, vous devez laisser les autres vous aider. Et c’est okay.

Le cimetière était froid, comme toujours au début de février. Les fleurs ne resteraient pas belles longtemps, le gel les recouvrant chaque matin. C'était un moment comme ça, le soleil n'étant sorti que depuis quelques heures.

Un bouquet de fleurs fraîches entra dans la vision de Takeda Ittetsu, atterrissant sur la tombe qu'il fixait, grâce à leur propriétaire. Il n’avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui était là avec lui. La chaleur du corps à côté de lui irradiait sur le sien, un petit réconfort très bien accueilli. Mais ce fut parti trop tôt, car l'homme tourna les talons sans dire un mot.

_«- Reste.»_

Le blond s'arrêta dans son élan, faisant lentement face au professeur. Les yeux de ce dernier n’avaient pas bougé du marbre gelé, les larmes se rassemblant rapidement en eux sans couler. Avec hésitation, le nouveau venu s'approcha de lui. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, une main se leva avec impatience, le poussant à venir encore plus près. Le jeune entraîneur de volleyball la prit en s'adoucissant.

_«- Bien sûr.»_

Ukai Keishin se retourna pour regarder à nouveau la tombe, lisant les noms qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Toute sa belle-famille gisait ici, six pieds sous terre. Les accidents de voiture peuvent arriver à n'importe qui, n'importe où, n’importe quand. Et tout ce que ceux qui restent pouvaient faire était de continuer leur vie.


	14. Tsukishima/Yamaguchi.

L'odeur d'essence était forte à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. L’air était humide, épais et chaud sur la peau de l’homme. La sueur coulait du front du vert, ainsi que du sang. Ils lui avaient frappé la tête assez fort pour qu'elle lui fasse encore mal des heures après. Le bruit de pas lui fit lever les yeux. Sa vision était floue mais pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher de voir deux personnes en porter une autre dans sa direction. Le pauvre semblait inconscient alors que ses pieds raclaient le sol sale.

_«- Regarde ce qu’_ _on t’amène_ _là_ _._ nargua l'un des deux hommes grands et costauds.

_\- Peut-être qu'avec son petit ami dans la même pièce, il va répondre à nos questions.»_ ajouta l'autre, souriant.

Yamaguchi garda la bouche fermée, étudiant son amant sous tous ses coutures alors qu'il était nonchalamment déposé devant lui. Tsukishima remua, embrumé et confus. Son regard se posa sur l'homme enchaîné, blessé et souffrant.

_«- Tada-…?_

_\- Génial !_ celui qui devait être le chef interrompit le blond. _Maintenant que_ _tu_ _es réveillé, nous allons_ _pouvoir_ _commencer.»_

Il attrapa rapidement les cheveux de Kei et le projeta contre le mur. Un bruit de douleur sortit de la gorge du garçon. Tadashi dut se mordre très fort la lèvre pour rester immobile et ne pas craquer. Dans sa vision périphérique, il pouvait voir le deuxième tortionnaire préparer des armes telles que des couteaux, une batte de baseball et des barres de fer.

_«- Toujours pas un mot ? Tu ne te soucies pas beaucoup de lui alors._

_-_ _Non_ _.»_ répondit Tadashi sans hésiter, impressionné par la façon dont sa voix ne trembla pas.

Le regard de Tsukishima était difficile à maintenir. Trahison, incrédulité, chagrin, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était intelligent, il n’avait pas besoin de chercher très loin pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Son petit-ami avait été passé à tabac dans un entrepôt désaffecté, deux hommes l'avaient kidnappé et agissaient comme si ce n'était pas nouveau pour eux, sans parler de la façon dont Yamaguchi agissait froidement et n’était pas du tout impressionné... Il était au milieu d'un règlement de comptes mafieux.

_«- Quand mes… associés m’ont dit que la main droite de Karasuno était un corbeau sans cœur, je ne les ai pas crus. Voyons qui avait raison. Tu penses que tu peux supporter de voir ton petit-ami se faire blesser et peut-être tuer ?»_

Le second homme revenait enfin vers eux, la batte de baseball tournant dans sa main. Il ne laissa le temps à personne de traiter ce qu'il venait de dire. Il frappa la jambe gauche de Kei, juste sous son genou. Les os firent un bruit terrifiant en se cassant. Le cri qui s'échappa de la bouche du blond résonna dans la pièce vide. L'homme aux cheveux verts essaya de détourner les yeux mais l'autre criminel attrapa durement sa mâchoire, ramenant sa tête vers son amant.

Tadashi regarda, impuissant, les coups s'accumuler. En quelques minutes, Tsukishima ne fut plus qu’un amas sanglotant, plusieurs os brisés, du sang coulant de trop de parties de son corps. Il implorait grâce, à l'homme qui le torturait, à l'autre qui regardait religieusement, à son supposé compagnon. Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de ce dernier, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'excusait en boucle dans sa tête, mais il ne pouvait pas trahir sa famille. Même lorsque le couteau s’abattit directement dans le cœur du blond, remué à l'intérieur de la plaie, il ne laissa pas échapper un seul mot.


	15. Terushima/Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima l'avait prévenu dès le début. Si seulement il l'avait cru… Il ne serait pas là, coincé dans cette situation. Six mois. C'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu à Terushima pour l'isoler de tout le monde et de tout. Il n’avait pas réalisé ce qui se passait avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Maintenant, cela faisait encore six mois de plus sans voir sa famille et dix sans toute son équipe de volleyball présente dans sa vie. Ils manquaient tous terriblement à Yamaguchi, emprisonné dans sa cage dorée. La dernière fois qu'il était sorti de l'appartement de Yuuji, c'était pour rentrer ses cartons. Personne n’était venu lui rendre visite, du moins il ne savait pas si c’était le cas.

_«- Tu sais que je fais ça parce que je t'aime, pas vrai ? Je veux juste te protéger des autres. Je suis le seul qui t’aime véritablement.»_

Yuu disait ces phrases trois fois ou plus par jour. Ce à quoi Tadashi répondait toujours par des _"Je sais, je t'aime aussi"_ , mais la vérité était bien différente. Il souffrait de sa solitude, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son amant commençait à s'estomper, remplacé par la haine, le chagrin et la méfiance.

Malheureusement, plus il essayait de s'éloigner de l'autre homme, plus celui-ci mettait de restrictions. La tête verte n'était plus autorisée à avoir un téléphone, à ouvrir son courrier, à ouvrir la porte à qui que ce soit. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de plaire à Terushima de toutes les manières possibles, y compris au lit, et il détestait ça. Oh, à quel point il détestait ça. Si seulement il pouvait revenir à la vie qu'il avait avant de le rencontrer…

_«- Coucou mon cœur.»_

La porte se referma. Le blond s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Un peu trop fort, mais pas assez pour que cela passe pour un acte violent.

_«- Salut. Yuuji…_ _Je voudrais_ _-je_ _voudrais_ _sortir, s'il te plaît._ laissa échapper Yamaguchi, sans même réfléchir.

_\- Tu ne m'aimes plus,_ _c’est ça_ _?_ répondit le percé d'une voix pleine de colère. _Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? C’est_ _comme ça_ _que_ _tu_ _me remercie_ _s_ _!? Qu_ _oi_ _? Tu vas voir certains de tes vieux amis qui t_ _e traitaient_ _comme la petite salope que tu étais ?_ _Ça te manque déjà tant que ça de te faire prendre par ce «Tsuki»_ _!?»_

Une main attrapa la gorge du plus jeune, expulsant l’air de ses poumons. Ah oui, c'était pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas opposé à son amant auparavant.

_«- Non, non, s’il te plaît, je suis désolé ! Arrête, non ! Je t'aime, il n'y a que toi promis...»_

L’ancien capitaine de Johzenji laissa la main qu’il avait levée retomber à ses côtés. Son visage s’adoucit alors qu’il se rapprochait de l’ancien joueur de Karasuno.

_«- Je t'aime aussi, Tadashi. Tu_ _le sais, hein_ _? Je veux juste ce qui est bon pour toi._ murmura-t-il, son sourire s'étirant un peu trop largement.

_\- Je le sais...»_

La main ne bougea pas de sa gorge alors que son propriétaire se penchait en avant pour un baiser brutal. Yamaguchi pouvait déjà dire que la nuit allait être longue et douloureuse.


	16. Kuroo/Kenma.

Akaashi et Bokuto venaient rendre visite à leurs meilleurs amis, comme ils le faisaient toujours au moins une fois par jour. Cette fois, ils trouvèrent Kenma dans sa cuisine, pleurant en silence. Quand le blond décoloré réalisa qu'il avait de la compagnie, il se frotta les yeux et renifla bruyamment.

_«- Kenma ? Que_ _s_ _e passe-t-il ?_ demanda gentiment l'homme aux cheveux noirs, faisant quelques pas pour s'agenouiller à côté de son ami.

_\- Je suis tellement fatigué, ‘Kaashi. Je ne supporte plus de le regarder, je ne peux plus faire ça. Ça me tue au même rythme que ça le tue !»_

Le propriétaire de l'endroit fondit à nouveau en larmes, acceptant l'étreinte que l'autre ancien passeur lui offrit. Koutarou ne perdit pas de temps pour aller là où était le sujet de conversation. Il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre spéciale où des machines essayaient de garder son meilleur pote en vie. Kuroo était allongé ici, livide et immobile. La seule chose qui pouvait révéler qu'il faisait toujours partie de ce monde était le grand écran affichant son pouls et d'autres statistiques vitales. Beaucoup de fils sortaient de son corps, de son nez, de sa gorge, de son estomac… En marchant vers le lit, Bokuto sentit ses genoux vaciller. Il comprit ce que voulait dire Kenma. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il devait vivre avec le corps de Keiji à ses côtés tous les jours, coincé entre la vie et la mort. Un corps, un cadavre, voilà tout ce à quoi Tetsurou était réduit. Les médecins avaient accepté de le laisser rentrer chez lui avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience, car il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il n’avait pas tenu trois jours. Une infirmière venait deux fois par jour pour le laver, le nourrir avec une sonde, lui donner ses médicaments. Mais tout cela était une perte de temps.

_«- Je veux qu'il s’en aille.»_

C'était à peine au-dessus d'un murmure mais cela fit tourner la tête à Koutarou. Kozume et Akaashi étaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, ce dernier réconfortant toujours l'autre qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de son propre corps. Le gris prit le temps de les détailler tous les deux. Son mari avait des cernes sombres, il avait perdu du poids et semblait toujours avoir froid alors que c'était l'été. Cependant, son état n’était en rien comparable à celui de son ami. Ses racines descendaient jusqu'à ses oreilles, laissant une petite quantité de cheveux décolorés apparente, il était en vieux pyjama, le même qu'hier et de deux jours avant, il ne semblait pas avoir pris de douche depuis deux semaines, sa peau était pâle et il ressemblait à un squelette.

_«- Je_ _s_ _ais. Moi aussi…»_ répondit finalement le volleyeur, se tournant une fois de plus vers le malade.

Il ne bougea pas de là, même lorsque Kenma s’effondra encore une fois au point de vomir de la bile parce que son estomac était vide. Même quand Akaashi commença à fumer dans la cuisine, l'odeur se répandant facilement jusque dans la chambre. Même lorsque l'infirmière vint et dit que Kuroo n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, peut-être une nuit ou deux. Il ne bougea pas avant d’entendre le bip constant de la machine, jusqu’à ce que tout soit enfin terminé.


	17. Tanaka/Kiyoko.

Le bar était bondé, la musique jouait fortement et les néons étaient partout sur les clients. Terushima possédait un super endroit et c'était populaire. Il avait invité tous ses amis à cette fête spéciale, ainsi que certains des proches de ses employés. Le blond fit un clin d'œil à ses bros Tanaka et Nishinoya alors qu'il leur tendait quelques verres, cadeau de la maison. Les deux anciens joueurs de Karasuno se séparèrent alors que Yuu rejoignait Asahi pour lui donner son gin. Ryuu slalomait entre les corps chauds qui donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient sur la piste de danse. Il prit soin des verres dans ses mains, s'assurant de ne pas en renverser.

Il arriva au coin de l'établissement où il avait laissé Kiyoko. La femme avait accepté de venir là-bas comme rendez-vous, le premier qu'elle ait jamais accepté de sa part depuis des années de drague. Cependant, elle était introuvable. L'homme rasé demanda autour de lui si quelqu'un l'avait vue et après quelques essais sans résultat, Taketora lui indiqua finalement la direction que la brune avait suivie. Et pas toute seule.

Marchant vite, Tanaka chercha son rendez-vous. Il la trouva finalement près de la sortie, acculée par un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

_«- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu penses faire avec elle ?_ grogna-t-il en serrant les dents.

_\- Oh, Ryuu ! Maintenant que mon petit-ami est là, tu peux aller chercher tes amis, non ?»_

Shimizu s'accrocha au bras de son dit petit-ami, souriant un peu trop nerveusement. Le gars en face d'eux ne prit pas la peine de regarder le nouveau venu et fixa la femme. Il renifla finalement et tourna les talons.

_«- Qui c’était ça ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas. Trouvons les autres, d'accord ?_ balaya la femme aux cheveux noirs d’un geste de la main.

_\- Ouais, okay.»_

La fête se déroula très bien après cet incident. L'homme ne s'était pas présenté à nouveau, ou du moins Ryuunosuke ne l'avait pas revu. Ce qu’il commença à remarquer, en revanche, c’était la façon dont sa belle ancienne manager d’équipe avait commencé à agir bizarrement. Elle avait arrêté de danser avec Yachi et Shirofuku et était allée s'asseoir à une table avec Semi, Iwaizumi, Konoha et Futakuchi. Les quatre hommes avaient une discussion animée, mais la brune ne participait pas. Ses yeux semblaient vitreux, elle transpirait même si elle n'avait pas bougé depuis vingt minutes. Sa tête se balançait d'un côté à l'autre et quand Mika vint lui demander si tout allait bien, elle ne répondit pas.

_«- Je vais la ramener à la maison._ annonça Tanaka à la table, aidant Kiyoko à se relever.

_\- Envo_ _i_ _e-moi un texto à votre arrivée !_ cria Sugawara au-dessus de la chanson en cours de lecture.

_\- Pas de problème, bonne nuit les gars !»_

Shimizu était au bord de la conscience, ses lunettes tombaient de temps en temps. Ryuu se fraya un chemin vers la porte, essayant de ne pas laisser tomber son rendez-vous.

Le trajet du taxi fut gênant, le conducteur le jugeant des yeux mais ne disant pas un mot. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de la femme, elle s'arrêta brusquement.

_«- Kiyoko-san ? Est-ce que ça va ?»_

La brune regardait dans le vide, ses membres se mirent à trembler violemment. Et puis, son nez commença à saigner. Ryuunosuke ne réfléchit pas beaucoup avant de la coucher sur le trottoir et de sortir son téléphone. Il avait reconnu les signes d'une overdose en un clin d'œil. Il avait déjà vu un homme en avoir une dans un club.

_«- Reste avec moi s'il te plaît. Kiyoko, allez !_

_\- Bonjour ? Ici les services de secours, quelle est votre urgence ?_

_\- B’jour, je pense que ma-ma petite amie a été droguée et elle saigne et tremble._

_\- Restez calme, on envoie-_

_\- Je ne trouve plus son pouls ! Non, non, Kiyoko…_

_\- Monsieur-_

_\- Elle ne respire pas, elle est…»_

Les sirènes pouvaient être entendues, au loin dans la ville. Beaucoup trop loin, malheureusement.


	18. Bokuto/Akaashi/Kuroo/Kenma.

Akaashi adorait son nouveau travail et il ne voulait pas se vanter, mais il pensait vraiment qu’il était doué. En un mois, il avait été promu et avait beaucoup plus de responsabilités. Il était en charge de la fermeture du café les jours de grande influence. Les lundis en fin d’après-midi, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de clients, c’était donc le meilleur moment pour lui d’inviter ses trois petits-amis. Bokuto et Kuroo étaient tellement excités de venir enfin le voir au travail, ils en parlaient depuis qu'il avait accepté le poste. Kenma avait juste roulé des yeux à chaque fois que les deux autres sautaient partout et babillaient à propos de leur visite.

Maintenant, ils étaient à l'une des tables juste devant le comptoir, regardant intensément le barista aux cheveux noirs préparer leurs boissons : un cappuccino à la vanille pour Kozume, un latte moka pour Koutarou et un macchiato au caramel pour Tetsurou. Keiji les amena aux trois hommes qui attendaient et s'assit avec eux, accueilli par des sourires aveuglants et des yeux brillants.

_«-_ _Tu_ _n’_ _en prends_ _pas ?_ demanda l'ancien passeur des chats en prenant une gorgée de sa tasse.

_\- Pas pendant le service. Ce n’est pas très professionnel.»_

Les deux autres rigolèrent, goûtèrent leurs boissons et fredonnèrent avec appréciation. Ils tombèrent tous dans un silence confortable, le soleil se couchant et projetant une lumière chaude à l'intérieur de la boutique. Akaashi jeta un coup d’œil à l'horloge, dix minutes de plus avant de devoir fermer. Il était fatigué de sa journée, beaucoup de clients étaient venus aujourd'hui. Il se leva, décidant que plus personne ne viendrait puisqu'il était près de 19 heures. On aurait dit qu'il avait tort parce qu'un homme tout habillé de noir et une capuche sur la tête poussa furieusement la porte. Le barista n’eut que le temps d’enregistrer le hoquet qui avait quitté la bouche de Bokuto avant qu’une arme ne soit pointée directement sur sa tête.

_«- L'argent ! Donne-moi tout l’argent et tout ira bien !_ cria le nouveau venu, poussant son otage vers la caisse du café. _Vous, les mains en l'air ! Loin des téléphones !»_

L'ancien passeur s'exécuta, jetant un coup d'œil à ses amants. Ils étaient tous figés, les yeux écarquillés et le visage livide. Le criminel le suivit et lui tendit un sac où Keiji se dépêcha de mettre toute la recette qu'il avait faite ce jour-là. Il pouvait sentir l'arme lui cogner légèrement la tête alors que l'homme tremblait. Ses yeux se levèrent pour observer comment les autres allaient. Tetsurou était stoïque, mais il remarqua que son genou touchait celui de Koutarou alors que ce dernier paniquait complètement. Kenma avait ses propres yeux rivés sur le barista, recherchant toute sorte de peur. Leurs pupilles s’accrochèrent pendant un moment avant que le voleur ne hurle quelque chose pour que son prisonnier aille plus vite.

Combien de temps était passé ? Cinq minutes ? Moins ? Plus ? Personne ne le savait, mais une première voiture de police s’était garée au milieu de la route, les sirènes toutes hurlantes. Deux officiers sortirent et dégainèrent leurs propres armes. L'intrus se cacha derrière Akaashi, indiquant à Kuroo de fermer les volets. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se leva rapidement et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Les officiers lui lancèrent un regard surpris mais comprirent facilement. Ce qui en premier lieu avait semblé être un vol s'était transformé en prise d'otages.

_«- L'arrière-boutique ? Y a une autre porte ?_ demanda le criminel avec colère, tremblant encore plus.

_\- Oui, c’est la première à…_

_\- À quoi tu penses ? Tu viens avec moi, mec.»_

Une fois de plus, le barista fut dirigé par le pistolet et par une main poussant son épaule vers l'avant. Bokuto gémissait maintenant faiblement, étant impuissant alors que son petit-ami lui était enlevé. Malheureusement, une autre voiture de gendarmes les attendait dehors. L'homme encapuchonné jura dans sa barbe inexistante et revint dans la pièce principale de la boutique, faisant asseoir son otage avec les autres. À en juger par les lumières et les sons, beaucoup plus de forces de police étaient là maintenant.

Les quatre victimes se regardèrent, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas une blague. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de procéder pleinement ce fait avant que le preneur d'otage ne revienne vers eux.

_«- Vos téléphones, donnez-les-moi.»_

Il n’avait pas besoin d’insister là-dessus. Après avoir pris les appareils et avoir dit qu'ils pouvaient abaisser leurs mains, il commença à faire les cent pas, tirant sur ses mèches de cheveux sombres. Génial, il était aussi paniqué. Le téléphone du café sonna et toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle le fixèrent pendant un long moment avant que le hors-la-loi ne décroche.

_«- Quoi !?… Non, je vais te dire ce qui va se passer. Tu vas me donner une voiture et l’assurance de partir sans être poursuivi. Si ce n’est pas le cas, vous aurez toutes les heures un morceau d’un des otages. Il y a quatre hommes avec moi, j’ai assez de matière pour suivre pendant des heures. Je n’hésiterai pas, crois-moi… Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par «non» ?… Écoute ça et dis-moi encore non, je te préviens.»_

De l'autre côté de la ligne, tous les officiers retenaient leur souffle. Peu de temps après cette dernière phrase, un coup de feu retentit. Le négociateur ferma les yeux, écoutant chaque pleur et cri d’un nom qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il y eut un rire hystérique avant que le voleur ne reprenne le téléphone.

_«- Compris ? Une heure, c'est tout ce que vous avez avant que le sang coule à nouveau.»_

Un bip signala que l'appel était terminé.

À l'intérieur du café, c'était le chaos. Kenma était au sol, appliquant une pression sur la cuisse de Tetsurou. La balle n’était pas ressortie de la blessure et la tête de coq pleurait bruyamment. La douleur était insupportable. Bokuto hyperventilait dans les bras de Keiji, à côté de leur amant blessé. Le barista aux cheveux noirs avait ses grands yeux fixés sur le visage de ce dernier, déformé dans une expression vraiment douloureuse. Ils avaient tous bougé d'instinct au son du coup de feu et du cri de Kuroo. À ce moment, ils ne se souciaient pas d'être eux-mêmes abattus, ils ne se souciaient pas du criminel derrière leur dos. Tout ce qui comptait était leur petit-ami et son bien-être.

_«- Tetsu, oh mon dieu, Tetsu…_ n’arrêtait pas de sangloter le gris, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

_\- Il va bien, il ira bien, tout ira bien Bokuto-san… Il le doit.»_

Akaashi priait silencieusement. Il supplia chaque dieu qu'il connaissait pour que la police donne à cet homme ce qu'il voulait. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, il ne donnerait pas cher de leurs peaux.

_«- Il perd beaucoup de sang._ marmonna Kozume, ses mains ensanglantées couvrant toujours la blessure.

_\- Ouais, il va mourir.»_ les nargua le hors-la-loi, un autre rire s'échappant de sa gorge.

Les deux otages lucides le fusillèrent du regard en serrant les dents. Le blond décoloré ne laisserait jamais cela arriver.

Au bout d'une heure, la tête de coq était toujours consciente. Le saignement s'était arrêté miraculeusement et la douleur s'était dissipée. Il était toujours pâle et en sueur, mais il semblait aller bien tout de même. Le téléphone sonna, tout le monde se tendit. Akaashi se rapprocha encore plus de ses petits-amis, bloquant le passage du fou vers eux. Ce dernier décrocha à nouveau.

_«- Alors ? Vous admettez votre défaite, officier ?_

_\- Non. Le procureur a dit non. Nous n’avons pas la preuve que vous avez blessé l’un de vos otages._

_\- Tu veux une preuve ? Pas de problème.»_

L'appel fut de nouveau brusquement interrompu. Le négociateur se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était tellement désolé pour les hommes à l'intérieur avec ce psychopathe. Mais les ordres étaient des ordres, il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela.

La conversation ne s’était pas bien déroulée, semblait-il. Keiji sentit des frissons courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque le criminel commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs de la cuisine. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Les couteaux. Oh non. Si le nœud dans l'estomac de lu brun ne suffisait pas, le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentit fut suffisant pour qu'il s'accroche au bras de son amant baraqué. Et il avait raison de le faire, le voleur se dirigea vers eux. Il attrapa le col de Koutarou et le tira. L’amas de sanglots tenta de lutter mais l'arme glissa contre sa gorge alors il abandonna rapidement. Akaashi pleurait maintenant, agrippé au pantalon de l’homme aux cheveux gris. Kenma avait détourné les yeux, caressant les joues de Kuroo et murmurant quelques mots rassurants. Bokuto fut amené au comptoir, obligé de s'asseoir et de poser ses mains à plat sur le bois.

_«- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, mec ?_ s’enquit le tortionnaire comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

_\- Je-je suis un joueur de_ _v-_ _volleyball. Pour les_ _MSBY_ _Black Jackals._ balbutia l'autre, les yeux rivés sur la lame.

_\- Oh, une célébrité. Encore mieux. Ce serait assez difficile pour toi de jouer sans l’un de tes doigts, non ?»_

Le cerveau de Keiji cessa de fonctionner. Perdre un de ses doigts signerait la fin de la carrière de Koutarou, pour sûr. Ce serait, ce serait…

_«- Vous-vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…_

_\- Oh, en es-tu sûr ?_

_\- NON, NON, ARRÊTEZ, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT…!»_

Trop tard. C'était arrivé si vite, même Kozume avait l'air désorienté. L'ancien ace de Fukurodani n'avait pas pleuré, pas bougé… Même lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir avec ses compagnons, il n'avait l'air que vaincu. Il regardait où était autrefois son annulaire droit, maintenant un endroit vide saignant abondamment. Le barista prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

_«- Est-ce que ça va ?_

_\- Non.»_

Avec cela, l'interaction fut terminée. Ils restèrent assis en silence, le gris regardant dans le vide, abattu. Le blessé par balle commençait à avoir de la fièvre, l’ancien passeur de Nekoma appréhendait le prochain coup du voleur et Akaashi… Akaashi en avait marre. Il ne se sentait plus en colère ni effrayé. S'il fallait que l'un d'eux meure pour que les autres s’en sortent, il se porterait volontaire immédiatement. Il remarqua à peine l'homme qui jetait le doigt à l'extérieur, caché aux policiers par la porte. Il n’entendit presque pas le téléphone sonner encore une fois.

_«- Satisfait ?… Super, enfin !… Oh, tu ne peux pas m'assurer une évasion sûre. D'accord. Si je vais en prison, autant y aller à cause de quelque chose d'un peu plus drôle qu'un doigt coupé et une balle dans la cuisse d'un mec, non ?»_

Cela suffisait. Le négociateur cria aux hommes armés d'entrer dans le café. Assez de sang avait coulé ce soir. Il ne fera pas souffrir davantage les otages.

C'était arrivé comme dans un rêve. Kenma avait vu leur tortionnaire faire quelques pas rapides dans sa direction, le couteau levé en l'air. Il l’avait vu essayer d'atteindre sa poitrine, un éclat maléfique dans les yeux. Ce qu’il n’avait pas vu, c’était Keiji se jetant entre lui et son agresseur. La porte s’ouvrit brutalement et des hommes en uniforme entrèrent, tirant sur le preneur d'otage en plein cœur. Mais le blond s'en moquait. Son dernier petit-ami avait été poignardé. Il mourait dans ses bras et Kuroo saignait à nouveau, Bokuto pleurait et criait et saignait aussi. Tout était si flou ou pleurait-il enfin ?


	19. Kita/Aran.

Kita s'était retiré juste après avoir salué leur public. Il savait, comme il était le capitaine, qu'il devrait réconforter son équipe, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir les regarder dans les yeux et leur dire que ce n’était la faute de personne. Il ne voulait pas mentir et il savait que tout le monde pensait la même chose. Ces maudits Jumeaux Miya, ils allaient le tuer un jour. S'ils ne s’entre-tuaient pas avant.

La poitrine de Shinsuke brûlait quand il atteignit enfin les toilettes des hommes. Par chance, personne n'était là. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte avec son dos. Le leader des Inarizaki inspira profondément par le nez, les yeux fermés. Sa tête tournait, la maudite scène jouant en boucle dans son esprit. Il pouvait voir Osamu manquer les passes d'Atsumu, deux fois de suite. Il pouvait entendre le passeur hurler à son frère de «jouer sérieusement», l'autre revenant avec quelques insultes et les querelles continuant. Cela pouvait arriver à n'importe qui, vraiment, une mauvaise journée était chose courante dans l'univers du sport. Mais pas comme ça, pas à ce point-là, pas lors d'un tournoi national, devant des centaines de spectateurs.

Le simple fait d'y penser rendait sa respiration inégale et il avait du mal à inspirer. Des larmes se rassemblaient au coin de ses yeux et il porta une main à son visage, les essuyant furieusement. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo le plus proche et regarda son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus. Il avait l'air tellement fatigué… Même s'il faisait de son mieux, y mettait toute son âme et son cœur, il ne pouvait pas réunir son équipe. Il ne pouvait pas les amener au prochain match. Ils avaient dû quitter le terrain.

Sa main attrapa le devant de son maillot par instinct quand il sentit ses battements de cœur s'accélérer. Les oreilles de Kita bourdonnaient et le manque d’air lui donnait le vertige. Il sursauta quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, cachant son état du mieux qu'il le put.

_«- Kita ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?»_

Dieu merci, c'était juste Aran. Le garçon noir s'approcha lentement de lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour faire tourner le capitaine dans sa direction. Il réprima un froncement de sourcils quand il vit enfin son visage et à quel point ses yeux étaient enflés. Sans plus de mots, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son ami et se tint immobile.

D'abord décontenancé, Shinsuke essaya de s'échapper. Cependant, quand il réalisa qu'Ojiro n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher prise de sitôt, il sentit ses murs s'effondrer. Il fondit enfin en larmes, sanglotant durement et hoquetant des mots insensés. L'ace le laissa pleurer toute sa douleur, frottant gentiment le dos de l'autre. Après ce qui sembla être un bon quart d'heure, il sentit le gris devenir mou dans son étreinte et comprit rapidement qu'il s'était évanoui, trop épuisé comme il l’était.


	20. Matsukawa/Hanamaki.

Matsukawa et Hanamaki étaient le type de couple que tout le monde méprisait au moins une fois par jour, tout coquins et affectueux. Ils se donnaient des petits noms, se tenaient la main chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, s'embrassaient à sept heures du matin devant d'autres élèves, des trucs comme ça. Même leurs amis faisaient des bruits dégoûtés chaque fois qu'ils étaient là. Ce ne fut donc pas vraiment une surprise quand ils commencèrent à entendre un groupe de garçons se moquer d'eux au milieu de leur promenade dans le parc. Ce n'était pas la première fois et probablement pas la dernière que cela leur arrivait. Cependant, cela mettait Takahiro mal à l'aise car il y avait d'autres personnes autour d'eux comme des familles avec des enfants et ils les regardaient tous avec curiosité. Issei le comprit rapidement lorsque la main de son petit-ami serra la sienne plus fort, transpirant légèrement. Il essaya de croiser les yeux de Maki mais son compagnon détourna les yeux, son visage un peu rougi et triste.

_«- Alors, qui fait la fille ? Je parie que c'est celui aux cheveux roses.»_ cria l'un des idiots qui les suivaient.

Mattsun s'arrêta et se retourna, sa main quittant celle de son amant. Ce dernier fit un bruit apeuré et tenta d'attraper le bras du brun, mais il le repoussa.

_«- Qu'est-ce que t’as dit ?_

_\- Oh allez, mec. Il doit être une salope au lit, c'est pour ça que tu es avec lui non ? C'est un peu écrit sur son front qu'il aime sucer des bites.»_

Le sourire narquois sur le visage du garçon disparut lorsque Matsukawa réduisit la distance entre eux et balança son poing juste sous sa mâchoire. Mais le truc, c’est qu’il n’y avait pas un homophobe stupide mais cinq. Et même s'il était significativement plus grand que chacun d'entre eux, il ne réussirait pas seul. Pas quand l'un de ses agresseurs avait une barre de fer et était- attendez, quoi ? Une barre de fer ?

_«- Attention !»_

Issei entendit Hanamaki crier mais il était trop tard.

Il avait déjà esquivé certains des coups que les idiots lui portaient et n’avait pas remarqué quand celui armé avait glissé derrière lui. Le coup lui fit perdre connaissance immédiatement, le côté gauche de sa tête palpitant d'une douleur insupportable là où la barre l'avait frappé.

Lorsqu'ils réalisèrent ce qui s'était exactement passé, les adolescents se figèrent puis s’enfuirent sans regarder en arrière. Du sang coulait sur le sol à cause de la blessure de Mattsun et Takahiro sanglotait, agenouillé à côté de son petit-ami. L'une des personnes présentes appelait une ambulance et une autre, la police. Ce qui se passa entre le moment où il avait posé ses mains sur les joues du garçon immobile qu'il aimait et le moment où il attendait dans le couloir d'un hôpital était tout flou et indéfini.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses se souvenait avoir appelé Oikawa et Iwaizumi dans l'ambulance et leur avoir dit ce qui s'était passé, les suppliant de venir. Il se souvenait du trajet, de l'arrivée aux urgences et des médecins lui disant de rester à l'extérieur de la pièce. Mais à part ça, rien. Son esprit était rempli d'images du sang de Matsukawa et de ce qu'il supposait être une fracture du crâne. Tout ce qu'il sentait était l'odeur du sang et non l'odeur caractéristique des hôpitaux. Il ne remarqua même pas quand ses deux amis apparurent au coin du couloir, rouges de leur course jusqu’ici et à bout de souffle. Il ne pleurait même plus, les yeux secs alors qu'il regardait dans le vide. Des doigts attrapèrent sa main tandis qu'un bras glissait sur ses épaules. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui et il leva les yeux si vite que son cou grinça.

_«- Comment va-t-il ?_ s’enquit Tooru quand Maki resta silencieux.

_\- J'ai peur de ne pas avoir de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. Nous avons dû le mettre dans un coma artificiel à cause de sa commotion cérébrale. La douleur aurait été trop forte pour lui._

_\- Mais… Mais il va se réveiller, n’_ _est-ce pas_ _? Ce n’est que pour le temps qu’il faudra à la blessure pour guérir, non ?_ répondit Hajime, semblant plus vouloir se convaincre qu'autre chose.

_\- Je ne peux pas le promettre. Je ne sais même pas s’il va vraiment se réveiller. Je suis désolé.»_

L'homme s'éloigna après quelques secondes de silence. Oikawa s'était mis à pleurer au milieu de la première phrase prononcée par le médecin. Iwaizumi serrait plus fort les épaules de Hanamaki maintenant. Le sol s'effondrait sous les pieds de ce dernier. Un monde sans Mastukawa Issei ? Une vie sans lui ? Cela semblait irréel et douloureux.


	21. Kindaichi/Kunimi.

_«- Venez avec nous, ont-ils dit. Ce sera amusant, ont-ils dit. Vous allez découvrir les États-Unis, voir le Grand Canyon… Ils n’ont jamais dit qu’on allait se perdre alors qu’il faisait 47 putain de degrés dehors._

_\- Kunimi, s'il_ _te_ _plaît._ soupira Kindaichi, essuyant la sueur de son front. _Ce n’est pas la fin du monde,_ _on va_ _bientôt trouver un point de contrôle._

_\- Oh ouais, d'accord._ se moqua Akira, souriant amèrement. _Dans deux_ _autres_ _heures ? Parce que tu as déjà dit-_

_\- Bon sang, Kunimi ! Si tu ne la fermes pas, je te laisse ici.»_

Yuutarou marcha un peu plus vite, laissant son petit-ami derrière. La seule chose autour d'eux était des colonnes brunâtres et le ciel bleu au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils étaient en voyage avec leur ancienne équipe de volley-ball, une façon de «se reconnecter» avec leurs amis. Sur le papier, c'était une excellente idée. Encore plus, c'était vraiment une bonne idée jusqu'à ce que Kunimi et Kindaichi aient l'envie de devenir un peu physiques pendant leur randonnée et aient perdu le reste du groupe pendant les quinze minutes où ils avaient été occupées. Ils avaient dû choisir entre certaines routes et malheureusement, ils avaient suivi les mauvaises et étaient maintenant au beau milieu de nulle part. La journée était vraiment chaude et ils n'avaient pas d'eau, Iwaizumi et Kyoutani étant chargés de porter les bouteilles. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures, la montre au poignet d’Akira indiquait 16 heures et quart.

_«- Yuu, écoute, je suis désolé… J’ai juste… J'ai peur et je suis fatigué…»_

La tête de poireau tourna les talons, faisant face à son amant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment avant que les épaules de l'ancien bloqueur ne se relâchent et qu'il ne prenne l'autre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent qu'ils devraient se remettre en route.

Ils marchèrent et marchèrent et marchèrent encore. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, envoyant des vagues de chaleur sur leurs peaux brûlantes. Au sens propre. Leur peau était rouge et des cloques avaient commencé à se former sur leurs visages et leurs bras alors qu'ils portaient des t-shirts à manches courtes. L'odeur était horrible, quelque chose entre le porc grillé et rien de ce qu'ils avaient déjà senti. La déshydratation empirait, leur bouche était sèche et ils ne transpiraient plus.

Kindaichi regarda par-dessus son épaule et grimaça quand il vit son petit-ami loin derrière lui. Kunimi leva des yeux aux paupières lourdes sur le visage de l'autre, grimaçant quand il sentit sa tête tourner. Soudain, il s'assit par terre.

_«- Lève-toi, on doit-_

_\- Pars sans moi, Yuu. Nous savons tous les deux que je ne vais pas y arriver, je te ralentis juste._

_\- Non, non, Aki, je ne ferai pas ça !»_

L'ancien numéro 12 se mit à genoux à côté de l'ex-ailier, le saisissant par les épaules.

L'homme secoua simplement la tête, repoussant son amant d'une main faible. Yuutarou avait envie de pleurer mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, son corps n'ayant pas assez d'eau pour le permettre. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau endommagée du visage d'Akira, reculant rapidement lorsque ce dernier grogna.

_«- Je-je ne vais pas, je ne peux pas, je-je…_

_\- Tu vas mourir aussi si tu restes avec moi !_

_\- Ne dis pas ça, on va surmonter ça ensemble !_

_\- Juste va t’en ! Je t'aime, Yuutarou et-et-»_

L'ancien numéro 13 fut coupé par une paire de lèvres rencontrant les siennes. Il fondit dans le baiser, savourant le contact alors qu'il pensait que c'était le dernier qu'ils partageraient ensemble. Kindaichi recula et pressa son front contre celui de l'autre, ses yeux se fermant.

_«- J'apporterai de l'aide, je te le promets._

_\- Okay._

_\- Je t'aime plus que tout._

_\- Je t'aime aussi, toujours.»_

La tête de poireau se releva et recula de quelques pas, les yeux ne se détournant pas du garçon mourant devant lui. Après lui avoir lancé un dernier sourire et en avoir obtenu un en retour, il lui tourna le dos et ne se retourna pas une seule fois. C'était la dernière image qu'ils voulaient tous les deux graver dans leur esprit.


	22. Daichi/Sugawara.

Rampant sur le sable, Daichi regarda au-dessus de son épaule pour voir où se trouvait son Lieutenant. Ils étaient les seuls soldats capables de se rendre à l'endroit où les otages étaient retenus captifs. Pour mener à bien la mission, ils avaient besoin de soldats expérimentés et qui était mieux placé pour le faire que le Capitaine et son Lieutenant ? Personne, non.

Au même moment où les deux hommes gradés s'approchaient de la petite maison en ruine, leurs alliés préparaient un assaut pour détourner les rebelles. Ils s’arrêtèrent derrière des rochers et attendirent le début de la mission. Ils étaient censés entrer juste après que le signal soit donné par Iwaizumi, le second Capitaine en charge du reste de leurs forces.

Sawamura vérifiait sa radio de temps en temps, jetant un coup d'œil en direction des rebelles gardant l'entrée de leur QG.

_«- Arrête de t'inquiéter autant, Dai. La mission sera un succès, il n’y a aucun doute.»_ lui sourit Sugawara, son visage légèrement dissimulé par son lourd casque.

Sawamura le regarda et soupira profondément. Il y avait tellement de vies qui dépendaient de lui, cela lui écrasait les épaules et lui pesait tellement… Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées que lorsque le premier coup de feu résonna, il sursauta. Koushi évalua la situation, parlant à Oikawa avec sa radio, demandant des détails et des nouvelles de l'assaut.

À l'extérieur de la petite maison, les rebelles commençaient à s'agiter. Les balles volaient dans tous les sens.

_«- **brrr-** allez, go, go- **brrr-** » _

La voix de Hajime sortit de l'appareil, surprenant les deux hommes qui attendaient.

Daichi se leva, grimaçant. Ils étaient censés entrer dans les lieux en passant dans le dos des rebelles mais si l'un d'eux se retournait pendant le laps de temps qu’ils avaient pour réduire la distance entre leur position et les otages, ils étaient foutus. Le Capitaine commença à grimper sur les rochers devant lui quand un son fort fit bourdonner ses oreilles et presque instantanément une douleur fulgurante traversa son flanc. Le soldat aux cheveux bruns retomba sur son emplacement précédent et grogna. Regardant son ami et subordonné, il attrapa son bras et tira dessus.

_«- Accroupis-_ _toi_ _, nous avons-nous avons été repérés !_ l’exhorta-t-il avant d'essayer d'atteindre sa radio pour avertir Iwaizumi et Oikawa de l'autre côté de la ligne.

_\- Non, non, non, Dai, ça va. Inutile de le dire à_ _quiconque_ _._ sourit Suga, attrapant son poignet avant qu’il puisse appuyer sur le bouton.

_\- S-Suga ?_ demanda l'autre, confus. Il regarda le gris enlever son casque et le poser sur le sol.

_- **brrrr-brrr-** ils savaient ! **Brrr-brr** -utain ils savaient que nous arrivions- **brrr-brrr-** un espion, Daichi !»_

La voix de Hajime était en colère et paniquée. Sawamura tenta de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit et ce que cela impliquait, mais une main lui caressa doucement la joue. Il ne sentait plus le sang couler de sa blessure, ils avaient été trahis. IL avait été trahi, et par qui…

_«- Je suis désolé mais je ne_ _le_ _suis pas vraiment en même temps, tu sais…_ dit Koushi, pensif. _Je sais que tu ne comprendras pas mais je veux t'expliquer-_

_\- Tu es-tu es avec eux !? Tu nous as vendus aux r-rebelles ! Comment as-tu pu…_

_\- Chhhh, chhh, Dai, tout va bien. Tu ne veux pas que je t’exécute tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ?»_

Le Capitaine ferma la bouche et regarda attentivement son ex-ami. Il n’était pas sérieux. Il ne pouvait pas l'être. Mais en même temps… Il lui avait déjà tiré dessus, il y a quelques minutes.

_«- Bien._ sourit à nouveau le Lieutenant, ses yeux ne révélant rien. _Ils m'ont fait une offre. Si je vous trahis, ils me paient un ticket pour rentrer au Japon. Inutile de passer par les États-Unis et je serai protégé lorsque mes pieds toucheront la terre de notre pays. Je sais que tu peux comprendre ça, tu ferais de même pour revoir ta famille._

_\- Non ! Suga, des gens meurent ! Nos soldats, nos-nos amis ! Ils ont tué Asahi, ils ont tué Ennoshita et-et tu les rejoins !? Pour ton propre bénéfice ? Je ne ferais jamais ça !_

_-_ _ **brrr-brrr**_ _Daichi ? Sug-_ _ **brrr-brrr-**_ _répon_ _dez_ _!_ _On arr_ _-_ _ **brrr-brrr-**_ _rrive_ _, les gars !»_ hurla la voix de Tooru à la radio.

Sugawara fixa l'appareil pendant cinq bonnes secondes avant de se lever. Son visage était indifférent et aucune émotion n’était lisible dans ses yeux alors qu’il portait son arme à la tête de son Capitaine.

_«- Suga, tu-tu n'as pas à_ _faire ça_ _…_ bégaya Swamura et tout son corps trembla.

_\- S'ils te trouvent mort, ils supposeront simplement que j'ai été capturé. Si je te laisse vivre… Tu leur diras._

_\- Non, non, je te promets que non !_ le soldat aux cheveux bruns paniqua et hurla, plaidant pour sa vie.

_\- Regarde-toi, Dai. Je te fais une faveur. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang… Tu es déjà mort.»_


	23. Kageyama/Hinata.

Hinata et Kageyama étaient loin du reste de leur équipe. C’était toujours comme ça quand les volleyeurs de Karasuno partaient courir en dehors du lycée, les deux premières années devant les autres, hors de vue.

Les numéros 9 et 10 étaient au coude-à-coude, se battant pour gagner. Ils arrivèrent à un passage pour piétons et le rouquin s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua que le feu passait au rouge pour les marcheurs. En revanche, son ami aux cheveux noirs ne le vit pas et commença à traverser la route. Celui immobile ouvrait déjà la bouche pour l'avertir lorsqu'un bruit fort résonna dans l'air. Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête pour voir l'imposant camion blanc arriver directement sur Tobio. Le conducteur ne pouvait pas freiner car des voitures le suivaient de près. Le passeur était figé sur place, incapable de bouger ou de cligner des yeux. Il vit le camion s'approcher encore plus et au dernier moment, il ferma les yeux, retint son souffle, attendant la collision.

Ce qui n’arriva pas, ou du moins pas avec le véhicule. Il sentit de petites mains le pousser hors du chemin et son corps rencontra le sol du trottoir de l'autre côté de la route. Il y eut un fort fracas, un bruit d’os se brisant et un cri. Kageyama garda la tête baissée pendant un moment, acceptant la douleur provenant de différentes parties de son corps qui avaient été éraflées. Il pouvait sentir du sang couler et sa tête palpiter en synchronisation avec son cœur qui battait frénétiquement. Le bruit de l’ouverture d’une portière lui parvint au travers de son esprit brumeux. Il grimaça et grogna quand une voix cria quelque chose d'un ton paniqué. Le numéro 9 ouvrit enfin les yeux et fut accueilli par un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Le chauffeur du camion était sorti de son véhicule, s’abaissant près de Hinata. Ou la chose qui lui ressemblait. Ses cheveux roux contrastaient avec le béton mais pas avec le liquide rouge foncé qui coulait dessus. Son épaule était dans un angle étrange et son visage était déjà meurtri. Le passeur ne pouvait rien voir de plus puisque l'homme qui l'avait percuté était penché au-dessus de son corps.

D'autres portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir et une petite fille pleurait. Soudainement, des pas rapides de beaucoup de gens pouvaient être entendus dans la rue. Tobio comprit que c'était leur équipe qui les avait finalement rattrapés.

Sugawara fut le premier à arriver et il eut le souffle coupé quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son collègue passeur, mais ses larmes se rassemblèrent également quand il vit la forme de la petite boule de soleil allongée sur la route froide. Derrière lui, Yamaguchi perdit ses couleurs et serait tombé au sol si Tsukishima n’avait pas été là pour le rattraper. Le blond ne regarda pas même une seule fois dans leur direction, trop effrayé de voir ce qui avait fait s'évanouir son petit-ami. Tanaka et Nishinoya ne perdirent pas de temps et se précipitèrent vers le conducteur paniqué. Ryuu le remit sur ses pieds et se mit à crier, menaçant le pauvre homme. Lorsque ce dernier tenta d'expliquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute, Nishinoya grogna et tenta de le frapper. Ennoshita vint, plus calme que jamais, et fit de son mieux pour calmer tout le monde.

Kageyama ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux du corps qu'il voyait complètement maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il regardait.

Daichi suivit Chikara mais au lieu de paniquer, il se mit à genoux devant son coéquipier blessé et sortit son téléphone.

_«- Mon-mon coéquipier a été heurté par un_ _ca-camion_ _?_ bégaya le capitaine, sous le choc également. _Il saigne et je pense que ses deux jambes sont cassées ? Je ne sais pas. Son épaule pourrait aussi être disloquée._

_-…_

_\- Il n’est pas conscient mais il respire et son cœur bat._

_-…_

_\- Uuuhm- Narita !? Tu peux aller voir Kageyama s'il te plaît !?»_

Celui-ci fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, laissant Kinoshita s'occuper d'un Asahi qui vomissait et d'un Suga qui pleurait toujours.

Kazuhito s'approcha rapidement de lui, les sourcils froncés et un air inquiet sur le visage. Il posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement. Le garçon ne voulait même pas le regarder.

_«- Ça va, Kags ?_

_\- J'ai ruiné sa vie._

_\- Qu-quoi ? Kageyama, de quoi-de quoi tu parles ?_

_\- Il ne pourra plus jamais jouer au volley-ball… J'ai ruiné la vie d'Hinata !»_

Son cri figea tout le monde et sa voix se brisa à la fin de la phrase. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, le surprenant lui-même. Il continua à répéter ça encore et encore alors qu'il s’effondrait, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, incapable seulement d'aller aux côtés de son coéquipier souffrant.


	24. Kinoshita/Narita.

Narita se réveilla au son des gens qui criaient. Il grogna, se retourna dans son lit et pressa fortement ses paupières ensemble. Les cris revinrent à ses oreilles une fois de plus et il décida de se lever et de regarder à l'extérieur. Il s'assit et frotta ses yeux endormis, jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre côté du lit, pour le trouver vide. Il fronça les sourcils. L’horloge sur le mur indiquait neuf heures du matin, ce qui était surprenant car Kinoshita n’était plus là. Son amant, et fraîchement mari, ne quittait jamais le lit sans lui pendant leurs vacances car c'était leur lune de miel. Hisashi insistait toujours pour passer chaque minute ensemble puisque c'était censé être le meilleur voyage de leur vie.

De retour aux cris à l'extérieur, Kazuhito sortit enfin du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il ouvrit les rideaux, une étrange sensation explosant dans sa poitrine et sa gorge. Il était sûr que son partenaire n'était pas dans leur chambre à cet instant. Et les cris de détresse venant de la route ne l’aidaient pas du tout. Les gens, pour la plupart des femmes, parlaient espagnol et l’ancien joueur de Karasuno ne comprenait rien.

Les rayons du soleil l'aveuglèrent pendant un moment et il plissa les yeux, portant une main à son front. Il avait vue sur la plage, à seulement quelques mètres de l'immeuble où ils logeaient. Instantanément, il remarqua les touristes et les marcheurs agglutinés à l’entrée de la plage. Les sauveteurs étaient de sortie, leur bateau à l'eau. Ils remontaient quelqu'un hors de l'eau.

_«- Non… Non, non, non, non…»_ murmura Narita, sa voix sortant enrouée et brisée par le sommeil et l'émotion.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre et sortit en courant de la pièce. Il ne prit même pas la peine de mettre des vêtements, sortant seulement avec un short sur lui. Il prit l'escalier de secours, ne voulant pas attendre l'ascenseur. Les clients de l'hôtel le regardaient, surpris et curieux, alors qu'il courait dehors, respirant de façon irrégulière et des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il émergea sur la route et se précipita vers le sable. Lorsqu'il arriva, les sauveteurs étaient déjà de retour au sol, donnant à la victime un massage cardiaque.

_«- Excusez-moi, excusez-moi ! C’est mon mari, c’est mon-…!»_ hurla Kazuhito, poussant sur le côté toutes les personnes rassemblées là.

Certaines femmes pleuraient, le regardant avec de la pitié dans leurs yeux. Tout le monde s’écarta pour le laisser se diriger vers la personne qu'il aimait.

Il la rejoignit finalement alors que le sauveteur déclarait qu'il était trop tard. Les lèvres de Kinoshita étaient bleues et sa peau était livide. Ses veines étaient apparentes. Il semblait avoir froid, tout mouillé en plein vent.

_«- Non, non, c’est mon mari, il n’est pas trop tard ! Ce n'est pas_ _vrai_ _!»_ cria le nouveau venu, tombant à genoux à côté du cadavre.

Il pressa ses mains sur le torse nu, là où le cœur de son amant était censé battre. Rien.

_«- Hisa-Hisashi, re-reviens, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…»_

Alors que l’homme sanglotait, le visage pressé contre la poitrine du noyé, les gens commencèrent à détourner les yeux de cette scène déchirante.

_«- Monsieur, nous devons l'emmener._

_\- Non ! Non, vous ne pouvez pas ! Il va se réveiller, hein, Hisa ? Il n'est pas-il n'est pas parti !»_

Quelqu'un essaya de séparer Narita du cadavre mais il resta agrippé à lui, refusant de lâcher prise. Il criait, pleurait, frappait même son mari, le maudissant parce qu'il avait quitté la pièce ce matin précis.


	25. Miwa/Alisa.

Saeko rit en regardant son amie se tortiller sur son lit. Miwa avait eu une bonne idée, pour une fois. Alisa deviendrait complètement folle de ça.

_«- C'est fait !_ s'exclama la blonde après avoir noué le ruban rouge d'une manière mignonne, juste au milieu de la poitrine de la femme aux cheveux noirs. _Cro_ _is_ _-moi_ _meuf_ _, Alisa aimera cette lingerie à coup sûr !_

_\- Merci, Sae. Tu devrais y aller maintenant, elle sera là dans une demi-heure environ. N'oublie pas de verrouiller la porte et de cacher la clé sous le tapis !_

_\- Compris ! Amuse-toi bien pendant que tu attends aha !»_

Tanaka quitta la chambre puis l'appartement de ses amies. C'était l'anniversaire de l’Haiba et sa petite-amie avait demandé de l'aide pour préparer son cadeau, soit elle-même à moitié nue et attachée avec une corde. La blonde secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle espérait que les deux passeraient une bonne soirée.

Miwa était toujours allongée sur son lit. Elle commençait à être agacée après une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle ne pouvait même pas jouer avec son téléphone car ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos. Elle soupira, une étrange sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose s'installant dans son esprit.

Elle comprit brusquement ce que c'était quand une odeur de brûlé monta à ses narines. Le gâteau. Elle avait laissé le gâteau à l'intérieur du four ! Elle pouvait voir la fumée sous la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était coincée ici. Kageyama commença à combattre la corde contre sa peau mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut de tomber du lit et de se cogner la tête contre la table de nuit. Elle grogna, un mal de tête grandissant sous son crâne. La chaleur ondulait près de la chambre et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un incendie se propageait dans l'appartement alors que l'alarme sonnait bruyamment.

Elle essaya d'appeler ses voisins à l'aide ou toute personne qui passerait par là, mais elle était loin de l'entrée et sa voix était étouffée par le sol. La brune faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer, rationalisant que son amante devrait bientôt rentrer à la maison. Mais malheureusement, la fumée s'épaississait dans la pièce et le feu léchait la porte. La chaleur brûlait sa peau et elle se mit à pleurer, sanglotant, impuissante. Elle ne pouvait que regarder les flammes se rapprocher encore plus. Une quinte de toux la prit, la faisant s'étouffer avec sa salive et des cendres probablement. Elle se sentait étourdie et malade.

_«- Y’a quelqu'un ici !?_ _C’est_ _les pompiers !_ _S_ _i vous êtes là-dedans, veuillez nous indiquer votre position !»_ cria un homme dans le couloir, après ce qui sembla être une éternité.

Cela ne changea rien. Même si Miwa était par terre, la fumée avait commencé à l’asphyxier et elle ne pouvait plus retrouver sa voix, ni son souffle. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle entendait au loin les secouristes allant de pièce en pièce mais ne venant pas du tout dans sa direction.


	26. Bokuto/Akaashi/Kuroo/Tsukishima.

Les rires étaient forts dans le pub. L'endroit était bondé comme tous les vendredi soir. Kuroo soupira en raccrochant son tablier noir dans la chambre des employés. Terushima venait de le libérer de son service de nuit quelques secondes auparavant. L'horloge sur le mur indiquait trois bonnes heures du matin. Réprimant un autre soupir, l'homme aux cheveux noirs salua son ami à travers la porte ouverte et sortit de l'établissement par l'arrière. Il frissonna à cause de la nuit froide et fit un ou deux pas dans l'allée sombre qui menait à l'avant du bar et à la rue. Son corps se figea avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, la sensation de danger omniprésente. Puis il l'entendit. Des gémissements de douleur étouffés et des respirations précipitées. Sans penser à ce qu’il pouvait y avoir derrière la grosse benne à ordures, la tête de coq trottina vers la source des bruits.

Il y avait un type blond à lunettes en très mauvais état, assis sur le sol froid. Ses lunettes étaient tordues et vacillaient sur son nez, du sang coulait de sa lèvre fendue et des ecchymoses se formaient presque partout sur la peau que Tetsurou pouvait voir. Il s'agenouilla à côté du pauvre garçon, le surprenant légèrement.

_«- Tu vas bien mon pote ?_

_\- J'ai l'air_ _d’aller_ _bien ?_ cracha l’autre en retour.

_-_ _Eh_ _bien non, évidemment._ ricana Kuroo, mal à l’aise. _Tu veux_ _que j'appelle une ambulance ?»_

À cela, l'homme blessé secoua la tête avec véhémence. Après l'avoir calmé et lui avoir assuré qu'il n'appellerait pas les urgences, le barman l'aida à se relever. Sauf que le blond n'était pas capable de se tenir seul. L’esprit du brun s’emballa. Il ne pouvait clairement pas laisser ce mec seul sur le trottoir et sa lèvre saignait encore même avec le tissu pressé dessus depuis dix minutes.

_«- Viens chez moi, je vais te_ _soigner_ _.»_ murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de l’autre remontèrent précipitamment et il fixa juste son sauveteur, abasourdi. Lorsque ce dernier insista et glissa une main autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, il grimaça et baissa à nouveau le regard.

_«- Ouais ok. Merci._ siffla le blond, souffrant.

_\- Inutile de me remercier, c’est normal.»_

Sur ce, ils commencèrent à marcher lentement, Tetsurou aidant toujours le garçon blessé. Ils bavardèrent un peu sur le chemin de l'appartement du barman. Il apprit que le nom de cette personne inconnue était Tsukishima Kei, il avait vingt-trois ans et avait été agressé par un voyou qui voulait son portefeuille, son téléphone, etc. Il avait été laissé avec rien, à côté du pub, quelques secondes avant que le noiraud ne le trouve. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement, Tsukishima était essoufflé, grimaçant et transpirant. Compréhensible.

_«- J'habite au deuxième étage, ça va aller ?_ demanda le plus âgé, inquiet.

_\- Hm, je pense que oui._

_\- ‘kay, laisse-moi ouvrir la porte et je t'aiderai après.»_

Lorsque le dos de Kei toucha le mur du bâtiment, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, aggravant le saignement. Heureusement, Kuroo le récupéra rapidement comme il l'avait dit.

_«- Bro ! Je commençais à me demander si t’avais trouvé un coup d'un s-. Qui c'est ? T’as une mine affreuse, mon pote. Qu'est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?_

_\- Merci._ renifla l'étranger à la question de Bokuto.

_\- Bo, c'est Tsuki. Tsuki, je te présente mon colocataire : Bokuto Koutarou. Je l'ai trouvé à côté du pub, dans cet état._

_\- C'est Tsukish-_

_\- Mec, vraiment ? Je ne sais pas qui t’as énervé, mais il ne t’a pas manqué ! Ça, c'est sûr !»_

L'homme aux cheveux gris siffla, analysant son invité surprise de la tête aux pieds. Tetsurou conduisit le blond vers le canapé où ce dernier s'assit joyeusement. Il écouta à peine la discussion des deux colocataires, fermant étroitement les yeux. Il ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer.

_«- Il va demander à notre_ _magnifique_ _voisin s’il a des médicaments et des trucs_ _du genre_ _parce que j’ai complètement oublié qu’_ _on n’avait_ _pas tout ça._ expliqua Kuroo avec un sourire narquois.

_\- Magnifique ?_ répéta Kei, sceptique.

_\- À couper le souffle. Une beauté froide comme un ange tombé du ciel._

_\- Cela semble un peu exagéré à mon avis.»_

Le propriétaire de l'endroit rit seulement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bokuto revint avec un homme qui semblait être tombé en effet, mais plutôt de son lit que de n'importe quel haut lieu mystique. Leurs bras étaient remplis de bandes, de désinfectant et autres.

_«- Akaashi, ça fait un bail !_

_\- Pas même vingt-quatre heures, Kuroo-san._ répliqua le susnommé, impassible.

_-_ _T’as l’air_ _fatigué. Tu devrais dormir la nuit,_ _on ne voudrait_ _pas que ton joli visage soit gâché par des cernes sous_ _t_ _es yeux._ flirta la tête de coq, pas subtile pour un sous.

_\- Tu seras toujours magnifique_ _de toute façon_ _, ‘Kaashi !_ intervint Koutarou, laissant ses affaires sur la table basse.

_\- Je dormais jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me réveille brusquement._ répondit le nouveau venu entre des dents serrées.

_\- Je pense que c'est ma faute, en fait. Pardon.»_

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Tsukishima. Une fois les présentations faites à nouveau, les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain et se mirent au travail. En fait, Kei s'assit juste sur la baignoire et attendit là. Keiji était agenouillé devant lui, occupé avec sa lèvre pendant que Tetsurou tenait un paquet de glace sous son œil, une chose qu'il pouvait faire lui-même mais l'autre avait insisté. Bokuto était appuyé contre le lavabo, les regardant attentivement. Le flirt continua tout le temps que durèrent les soins, incluant parfois le plus-si-étranger.

_«-_ _Tu as mal_ _ailleurs, Tsuki ?_ s’enquit le plus musclé de tous quand le plus jeune se leva et grimaça de nouveau.

_\- Non ça va._

_\- T’en es s-_

_\- Génial ! Regardons un film alors !_ s'exclama le barman, applaudissant avec enthousiasme.

_-_ _À_ _… cinq heures du matin, vraiment ?_ bâilla Akaashi.

_\- C’est toujours le bon moment pour un bon film, ‘Kaashi.»_ décréta l’autre, puis il fit un clin d'œil et les ramena vers le canapé.

Le blond n’avait pas l’énergie nécessaire pour retourner chez lui en cet instant et même s’il ne l’avouerait pas à haute voix, il appréciait la compagnie des trois hommes. Ils l’avaient sauvé après tout, et ils n’avaient pas à le faire. Sans oublier qu'ils étaient assez attirants.

Koutarou opta pour un Disney, pas vraiment surprenant. D'une certaine manière, cela avait du sens avec son comportement enfantin. Ils se mirent donc tous à l'aise pendant le téléchargement de Le Princesse et la Grenouille. Ils le regardèrent dans un silence relatif, Akaashi coincé entre les propriétaires du lieu et Tsuki à côté de Kuroo. À la moitié du film, les plus âgés dormaient déjà. Bokuto était recroquevillé contre le côté de Keiji, bavant sur sa chemise, et la tête de Kuroo était tombée sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Lorsque le téléviseur n'afficha plus qu'un écran noir, l'horloge indiquait sept heures et quart.

_«- Tu devrais dormir._

_\- Je ne peux pas. Je dois rentrer chez moi, mon propre colocataire est probablement paniqué._

_\- Pourquoi n’as-tu pas voulu aller à l’hôpital, plus tôt ?»_

Kei resta silencieux pendant un moment. C'était une question légitime et il avait l'impression de devoir une réponse à l'homme qui s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour l'aider.

_«- Mon frère y travaille. Je ne veux pas le voir._

_\- Tu devrais y réfléchir, j'ai vu comment tu sembles souffrir à chaque fois que tu bouges._

_\- Ouais, probablement.»_

Le blond se leva, plaçant la tête de Tetsurou sur l'épaule de l'homme éveillé.

_«- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_

_\- Je l'ai déjà dit, je rentre chez moi. Désolé de vous laisser avec eux comme ça et pour tout le reste, je suppose._

_\- Tsukishima-_

_\- Passez une bonne journée, Akaashi-san. Je vous en dois une, mais au moins je sais où travaille Kuroo-san.»_

Il se glissa dehors par la porte après avoir mis ses chaussures et disparut de la vue de Keiji. Ce dernier soupira et ferma les yeux, décidé à prendre enfin un peu de repos mérité.

Quelques jours s’écoulèrent sans aucune nouvelle du garçon blessé qu'ils avaient rencontré. Jusqu'à cette nuit où leur voisin fit irruption dans l'appartement des colocataires. Il était visiblement choqué et tremblait. Il tendit son téléphone aux deux autres pour qu'ils vérifient l'article qu'il lisait auparavant, sans un mot.

_«- Un jeune homme retrouvé mort dans les rues de Tokyo, il y a trois jours._ lut Koutarou à haute voix.

_\- Il semblait avoir été agressé la nuit précédente, et avait été guéri par quelqu'un. Cependant, ses multiples côtes cassées ont perforé ses poumons et il est mort d'asphyxie.»_

Juste sous ces quelques phrases écrites figurait une image du mort : visage juvénile, lunettes, et cheveux blonds.


	27. Koganegawa/Goshiki.

La seconde d’avant, le ciel était tout bleu et le soleil brillait. Et puis, la pluie tomba sur les deux hommes en gouttelettes épaisses et lourdes. Goshiki jura faiblement, la main qui n'agrippait pas le rocher devant lui venant essuyer l'eau de ses yeux.

_«- Et tu as dit que c'était une bonne journée pour faire de l'escalade ?_ se moqua Koganegawa, quelques mètres au-dessus de lui.

_\- La dame de la météo n’a pas annoncé de pluie ! Je le jure !»_

Seul un rire bruyant répondit à la justification de Tsutomu. Il envisageait de retourner sur la terre ferme lorsqu'un son qu'il n'avait jamais voulu entendre résonna. Un mousqueton s'était brisé sur le harnais de Kanji. Le second suivit rapidement, incapable de supporter seul le poids du volleyeur des Sendai Frogs. L’ancien capitaine de Shiratorizawa n’eut pas le temps de réagir. Il regarda son petit-ami tomber, glissant contre la paroi de la montagne. Pas un seul cri ne fut entendu. Cependant, Goshiki vit le corps de Kogane rencontrer le dernier point de contrôle sur lequel ils avaient marché. À part le bruit des os cassés, l'homme aux cheveux noirs n'était conscient de rien d'autre. Pas même les gémissements de douleur ou les sanglots, il était concentré sur le fait que son partenaire ne pouvait probablement plus marcher.

_«- E-_ _est_ _-ce que tu vas bien !?_ cria-t-il, figé sur place.

_\- Ça fait mal de chien, putain !_

_\- Tes jambes !? Tu les sens !?»_

La panique remonta la poitrine de Tsutomu. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul téléphone et Kanji aurait pu le perdre ou le casser lors de sa chute. La pluie les trempait toujours.

_«- Je ne-je ne les sens pas ? Tsu-Tsutomu, mes jambes…»_

Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, ne pouvait pas arriver, pas à eux, pas maintenant. Ils avaient emprunté cette piste d'escalade des centaines de fois ! Par tous les temps, à toute heure, même la nuit pour l’amour de Dieu !

_«- Tsutomu !?_ _Tu_ _ne ..._ _Tu_ _ne me laisser_ _as_ _pas ici,_ _hein_ _?_ résonna la voix tremblante de Koganegawa, sortant son petit ami de ses pensées.

_\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

_\- Je ne peux pas marcher. Je ne peux pas- et toi-toi…_

_\- Je ne partirai pas. Je te le promets, Kanji.»_

Cela sembla calmer l'homme blessé. Goshiki commença à descendre en rappel, lentement. Ce n'était que quelques mètres, peut-être dix ou douze. Cela prit une demi-heure avec la météo, car le vent s'était également réveillé. Lorsque l'homme à la coupe au bol atteignit enfin l'estrade, il remarqua comment son amant tremblait et comment ses lèvres étaient devenues bleues. Ses jambes étaient dans un angle étrange et il avait des égratignures sur les mains et le visage.

_«- Oh mon Dieu, Kanji…_

_\- Tu es là…_ sourit faiblement l’autre.

_\- Oui, je suis là. Tout ira bien, bébé.»_

Rien n'était plus incertain, malheureusement. Après s'être positionné derrière Kogane, dans l'espoir de le réchauffer, Tsutomu demanda le téléphone. Sans surprise, il était cassé. Alors que la tempête faisait rage au-dessus d'eux, ils avaient tous les deux la même chose en tête : _combien de temps resterons-nous ici ?_


	28. Atsumu/Sakusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : COVID 19.

Sakusa était sur son canapé, regardant un match de volley-ball -pour changer ses habitudes- quand son téléphone sonna. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil, supposant que c'était un appel de Miya, une fois de plus. Mais non, le nom sur son écran n’était pas celui attendu. Il attrapa rapidement l'appareil, se redressa sur son siège et éteignit la télévision.

_«- Capitaine ?»_ répondit-il.

La ligne resta silencieuse pendant ce qui sembla être des minutes. Puis, Meian soupira et le bruit des cheveux se faisant ébouriffés put être entendu.

_«- Sakusa… Je-… je ne sais pas comment je suis censé dire ça…_

_\- Quoi ? Dire quoi ?»_

Son ton paniqué le fit grimacer.

_«- C’est Miya. Il-_

_\- Atsumu ?»_

Un autre silence.

_«- Oui, Atsumu._ confirma doucement Shuugo. _Il… Il a été testé positif_ _au_ _Covid 19._

_\- Cet abruti ! Je lui ai dit de faire attention ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas m'écouter ? Quand nous retournerons à la pratique, il devra porter un masque. Même en jouant, j’en ai rien à fai-_

_\- Kiyoomi.»_

Son prénom le fit s’arrêter à mi-phrase. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

_«- Mi-Atsumu, il est à l’hôpital. Osamu m'a dit que les médecins l'avaient mis au service des soins palliatifs._

_-… qu-quoi?_

_\- Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ?»_

Oh, oui, il comprenait. Il se rappelait parfaitement comment son grand-père avait été mis dans ce service alors que son cancer l’emportait manifestement. Il se souvenait que sa mère était là aussi, après son accident de voiture. Ils étaient tous les deux morts en moins d'un mois.

_«- O-oui. Est-il… Est-il réveillé ?_ demanda Sakusa, ne se souciant plus de sa voix tremblante.

_\- Non. Les médecins ont dit que c'était mieux pour sa santé, mentale et physique. Ne pas pouvoir voir personne quand tu sais que tu vas m-_

_\- Ne le dis pas. Il n'est pas… Il ne va pas-…_

_\- Kyoomi…_

_\- Je vais… Je vais appeler Osamu, il me dira exactement ce qui se passe. Merci Capitaine, au revoir._

_-… Au revoir, Sakusa. Ne fais rien de stupide.»_

Ce dernier raccrocha en ricanant jaune. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être considéré comme stupide par rapport à Atsumu Miya attrapant le Covid ? Rien, correct.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre lorsque le frère de l'un était mourant, Osamu ne répondit à son téléphone qu’à la nuit tombante. Au trente-septième appel d'Omi.

Lorsque les mots tombèrent dans son oreille, le cerveau de Kiyoomi s'arrêta. _«_ _n_ _e pouvait pas respirer»_ , _«tout son corps lui faisait mal»_ , _«plus rien à faire»_ , _«une semaine, au mieux»_ … Le joueur des Black Jackals fixait juste le vide, bouche bée et les yeux absents. Les sanglots du propriétaire de la boutique d’onigiris le sortirent de sa transe.

_«- Osamu ... J-je suis désolé-_

_\- Non, Sakusa. Je devrais être celui qui s'excuse. Je vais… Je vais perdre la meilleure partie de moi, c’est vrai. Il est mon-il est mon frère, mon petit frère. Mais c'est toi qui perds l’amour de ta vie. Il t'aimait-t'aime toujours. Vraiment. Il voulait-il allait te l’avouer quand vous alliez gagner les Jeux Olympiques mais…_

_\- Mais nous ne l’avons pas fait. On a perdu contre l’équipe d’Oikawa. Il aurait dû le faire._

_\- Sakusa-_

_\- Il aurait dû le faire, putain de merde !»_

Osamu hoqueta, surpris par l'explosion soudaine. Il cligna des yeux, chassant ses larmes, une, deux fois. Sakusa Kiyoomi pleurait à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_«- Il aurait dû… Excuse-moi, mais ton frère est le plus idiot du monde._

_\- Mais tu es amoureux de cet idiot, pas vrai ?_

_-… Oui, je le suis. Mais il est un peu trop tard, non ?_

_\- Je ne dirai pas que ce n’est pas le cas.»_

Ils échangèrent des appels tous les jours de cette semaine maudite. L’état d’Astumu ne s’améliorait pas. En fait, il se dégradait d'heure en heure. C'était un miracle qu'il ait atteint le huitième jour. Les médecins les avaient prévenus, cela ne voulait rien dire. Ils en eurent la preuve un jour plus tard. Eh bien, pas exactement. Cela arriva juste à minuit sur l'horloge. Osamu reçut l'appel dont il avait peur, alors qu'il était au téléphone avec Sakusa. Kiyoomi sut instantanément, l'accroche dans le ton de Miya l'avait vendu. Il attendit patiemment. Cela ne valait pas la peine de s'énerver. Rien ne changerait leur destin. Cependant, des larmes coulèrent au coin de ses yeux quand Osamu revint à leur appel.

_«- Il est parti._

_\- Je sais._

_\- Il est mort._

_\- Je-je sais, Osamu._

_\- On ne le reverra plus jamais._

_-… arrête, s'il te plaît._

_\- D'accord. Je te parlerai plus tard._

_\- Okay, au revoir._

_\- Au revoir, Omi Omi.»_

Le surnom fut la dernière flèche au cœur de Sakusa. Il fondit en larmes, serrant son poing autour de sa chemise. L'air fut expulsé de ses poumons et il eut l'impression qu'il pouvait mourir maintenant. Était-ce ce qu'Atsumu avait ressenti pendant tout ce temps ?


	29. Kyoutani/Yahaba.

Kyoutani marmonna pour lui-même quand il remarqua que son capitaine s'entraînait encore, alors qu'il se dirigeait à l'extérieur du gymnase. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, jetant un coup d’œil à l’atterrissage de Yahaba après son service. Cela durait depuis des jours, voire des semaines. Le passeur se surmenait, s'entraînant toujours après le départ de ses coéquipiers. Même après que certains d'entre eux l'aient signalé, Shigeru poussait toujours obstinément son corps au-delà de ses limites. Mad Dog était resté silencieux pour le moment. Il savait qu'il ne valait pas mieux ennuyer le garçon. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ses actions, avec l'arrivée du Tournoi inter-lycées de Printemps. Cela se terminerait très bientôt, espérons-le.

Le lendemain, le capitaine avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il esquivait toutes les questions sur l'heure où il avait quitté le gymnase. Watari le harcelait littéralement, ne le lâchant pas. Cela dura presque toute la journée, même à l'entraînement. Une fois de plus, Kentarou resta silencieux. Bien sûr, il regardait parfois le garçon du coin de l’œil. Les nouveaux premières années avaient même peur de respirer alors que le libéro criait sur Yahaba. Finalement, l’entraînement commença et l'incident fut momentanément oublié. Jusqu'à ce que Kunimi souligna les passes instables de leur passeur. Shigeru ne réagit même pas lorsque Kindaichi confirma. Kyoutani laissa filer, attendant son tour de smasher. Il sauta, s'attendant à frapper la balle, mais cette dernière n’arriva jamais. Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce alors que tout le monde se figeait. Le premier à réaliser ce qui se passait fut Shinji. Il s'élança, s'agenouillant à côté du capitaine évanoui sur le sol. Mad Dog le suivit juste après. Il grogna, soulevant le garçon et se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Alors que les premières années commençaient à poser des questions, il entendit le libéro essayer de calmer tout le monde.

Quand Yahaba se réveilla enfin, tous ses coéquipiers étaient partis sauf un. Le seul qu'il ne voulait pas affronter pour le moment.

_«- Oh, la Belle au bois dormant est réveillée._

_\- Va te faire foutre._ grommela le capitaine en se redressant sur le banc.

_\- Non. Tu vas expliquer pourquoi tu fais ça et tu vas le faire maintenant._

_\- Ouais, non merci. Je passe mon tour._

_\- Ce n’était pas une question et tu le sais.»_

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, visages écumant de colère. Le brun détourna le regard en premier, les lèvres tremblantes.

_«- Ne m’oblige pas._

_\- Je le ferai si_ _tu_ _ne le_ _dis_ _pas_ _toi_ _-même._ soupira l'autre, croisant les bras.

_\- S'il te plaît._

_\- Putain, Yahaba ? Tu ne supplies jamais, personne, et encore moins moi. C’est la dernière fois que je le demande, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?_

_\- Je n’ai pas assez de talent ! C'est tout ! Je ne suis pas à moitié aussi bon qu’Oikawa, je n’aurais pas dû être nommé capitaine !»_

Le blond décoloré fut surpris par les mots qui lui furent lancés. Son camarade de classe pleurait, des larmes chaudes coulant sur ses joues rouges. Les sanglots semblaient si forts dans le gymnase vide. Kentarou fit quelques pas en avant, puis s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son ami.

_«- Qui a dit ça ?_ grogna-t-il, une veine palpitant sur son front.

_\- P-personne, c'est juste la vérité !_

_\- Ne me mens pas.»_

Shigeru leva ses yeux gonflés vers ceux de Mad Dog. Il les ferma sous le regard intense et brûlant. L’attaquant le regarda respirer profondément avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

_«- Certains camarades de classe,_ _des_ _filles,_ _des_ _professeurs, tout le monde._ répondit-t-il enfin, la voix tremblante.

_\- Et tu les crois ?_

_\- Comment ne pas_ _le_ _s_ _croire_ _?_ ricana tristement Yahaba. _Ils ont raison.»_

Presque instantanément, une main agrippa son maillot et le tira sur ses pieds. Son dos heurta le mur le plus proche. Il fixa, surpris, le visage de son coéquipier à quelques centimètres du sien.

_«- Tu ferais mieux d’écouter parce que je ne le dirai qu’une seule fois. Ils n’ont pas du tout raison et ils peuvent aller se faire foutre. On va leur prouver le contraire en allant aux Nationaux. Et tu vas être le meilleur capitaine que Seijoh ait jamais eu. Pigé ?»_

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns ne put que hocher la tête, stupéfait par les mots crachés à son visage. La prise sur sa chemise se relâcha et le blond recula rapidement. Il tourna les talons, prêt à sortir des vestiaires quand un murmure l'arrêta dans sa course.

_«- Je ne le ferai plus. Je le promets._

_\- Bien.»_

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière son dos, le silence retomba sur l'établissement.


	30. Bokuto/Akaashi.

Le premier jour de travail d’Akaashi, il était déjà là. Chambre 261, deuxième porte à gauche, à côté de la vieille dame atteinte d’un cancer du poumon. Son nom était sur le papier épinglé à côté du numéro de la pièce. Keiji n'y prêta pas attention car l'infirmière qui lui faisait visiter les lieux déclara juste que ce patient serait probablement mort dans quelques jours.

Mais en passant devant la porte entrouverte, il eut un aperçu de son apparence. Des cheveux bizarres, mi-gris et mi-noirs, la peau sur les os, avec beaucoup de tubes sortant de son corps. Il avait l'air endormi. C'était peut-être mieux pour lui.

Deux semaines s’écoulèrent et Akaashi se retrouva affecté au service de soins palliatifs. Et l'homme était toujours là, exactement dans le même état. Il apprit son nom, son âge et la raison pour laquelle il était ici afin de lui offrir les meilleurs soins possibles. **Bokuto Koutarou, vingt-quatre ans, heurté par la voiture d'un conducteur ivre il y a six mois. Inconscient depuis. Aucune visite enregistrée.**

À la dernière ligne de la carte au bas de son lit, Keiji leva les yeux vers le patient. Ses yeux scrutèrent chaque détail de son visage pâle, analysant. Il soupira.

Triste.

Le mois de décembre arriva et sa neige tomba sur la ville et l'hôpital. Deux mois et toujours aucun signe d’amélioration de l’état de Bokuto, et personne ne lui avait rendu visite. Akaashi aimait travailler comme soignant, mais il y avait des jours comme celui-ci où il souhaitait vraiment être ailleurs. L'administration avait dû refuser un patient au service de soins palliatifs. Une petite fille de quatre ans en rémission d'un cancer des os. Ils n'avaient pas de lit disponible pour le moment. Elle allait devoir être séparée de ses parents pour aller dans une clinique plus éloignée. C'était injuste. Keiji sortit de la salle de réunion, laissant les parents pleurer en paix. Ses pas l'amenèrent dans une chambre. La 261. Il regarda à l'intérieur, les sourcils froncés.

_«- Pourquoi_ _tu ne veux_ _pas simplement mourir ?»_ chuchota-t-il, furieux.

Seuls le silence et le bip des dispositifs médicaux répondirent.

Janvier, Février et Mars disparurent en un éclair. Akaashi se retrouvait de plus en plus dans le service de soins qu'il méprisait. Il ne pouvait pas regarder l'homme inconscient pendant plus de dix secondes. Personne ne l'attendait et les chances qu'il se réveille étaient faibles, peut-être nulles. Ils auraient pu aider tant de gens… Chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux, il voyait les parents de cette petite fille. Il faisait des cauchemars. Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

Une nuit d’avril, Keiji se tint à côté du lit de Bokuto. Il regarda le patient pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il observa sa poitrine s’abaisser et se relever, en mouvements lents et profonds. Ses mains bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, son cerveau court-circuité. Il prit la seringue, la sortit de son emballage. Il plongea l'aiguille dans le flacon de morphine, en dosant un peu trop. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il inséra la seringue dans la perfusion intraveineuse de l’homme et poussa tout le contenu à l’intérieur.

_«- C'est pour le_ _mieux_ _.»_ murmura-t-il.

Il attendit que la ligne des battements de cœur se réduise à un seul trait, éteignant l'appareil. Il ne regarda pas Bokuto, se dépêchant de sortir de la pièce sombre. Si une autopsie devait être réalisée, elle se ferait le matin et aucune trace du produit pharmaceutique ne serait détectée.

C'était pour le mieux, après tout.


	31. Iwaizumi/Oikawa.

Oikawa regarda le stade olympique. Aujourd'hui, l'Argentine jouait contre le Japon. Et il ne faisait pas partie de la dernière équipe. Il savait que tous les yeux seraient rivés sur lui. Chibi-chan avait certainement laissé échapper le fait qu'il était maintenant à l'autre bout du monde. Il n'aurait pas pu le cacher plus longtemps, de toute façon.

_«- Tu vas voir ton ami bientôt !_ lui dit un de ses coéquipiers, arrêtant son train de pensées. _Le petit que nous avons vu au Brésil, le_ _roux_ _!_ _C’_ _était_ _quoi_ _son nom_ _déjà_ _?_

_\- Hinata. Hinata Shouyou._

_\- Tu dois être plutôt impatient !»_

C'était vrai. Il était vraiment content de revoir l'ancien corbeau. Mais, d'un autre côté, il était terrifié de voir tous les autres. Bien sûr, il appréciait Hinata, mais le ninja n'était rien comparé à ses… amis ? Coéquipiers ? Rivaux ? Ceux qu'il avait laissés sans dire un mot, il y a de nombreuses années. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait les qualifier que d'anciennes connaissances, des parties de sa vie auxquelles il avait renoncé pour arriver là où il était maintenant.

Iwa-chan était probablement celui qu'il regrettait le plus d'avoir blessé. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer si à la place de lui-même, c'était Hajime qui était parti soudainement sans explication, ses parents étant interdits de dire quoi que ce soit sur où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Cela avait dû être une douleur indescriptible qu'il avait ressentie. Et à en juger par la rage pure inscrite sur son visage, cela avait vraiment été le cas.

_«- Oikawa.»_ grogna l’homme après avoir repris ses esprits.

La porte des toilettes des hommes se referma derrière son dos dans un bruit sourd. Tooru n'avait pas l'intention de tressaillir, mais, eh bien, il le fit.

_«- Iwa-chan !_ essaya-t-il de sonner détendu et de sourire, mais il échoua lamentablement.

_\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça._ _Tu_ _a_ _s_ _perdu ce privilège lorsque_ _tu_ _es parti il y a neuf ans._ aboya l'entraîneur sportif, faisant un pas en avant lorsque l'autre recula.

_-_ _Mérité_ _…_ marmonna ce dernier, évitant le contact visuel ostensiblement.

_\- C'est donc là que_ _tu_ _es allé. Caché en Argentine, hein ?_ se moqua l'homme aux cheveux noirs, la voix pleine de mépris.

_\- Je ne me cachais pas._ répliqua le joueur argentin, les sourcils froncés.

_\- Oh s'il te plaît. Tu savais que tous tes rivaux deviendraient pro et tu t’es rendu compte qu’il n’y avait pas de place pour toi. Alors tu t'es enfui. C’est pathétique mais compréhensible._

_\- Je ne me suis pas-_

_\- Tu t’es enfui ! C’est ce que t’as fait, n’essaie même pas de le nier ! Tu n’as rien laissé ! Pas même un texto, une lettre ou- ou- !»_

Hajime se tut, serrant les poings et la mâchoire. Il regardait son ex-meilleur ami avec toute la haine qu'il avait, et c'était beaucoup. Ses yeux étaient sombres, pleins de mépris. Il expira un souffle tremblant, ses paupières se fermant pendant une seconde.

_«- Tu sais quoi ? C'est bon. Tu n'as pas d'importance. Aucun de nous n'a eu besoin de toi dans sa vie. Pour moi, pour Mattsun, pour Makki, pour tous nos anciens coéquipiers, même pour Kageyama et Ushijima, tu étais et es toujours un perdant. Le match d’aujourd’hui ne sera qu’une autre preuve de ta médiocrité et de ton manque de talent.»_

Il ne cligna même pas des yeux lorsque les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de l’autre homme. Iwaizumi lui tourna simplement le dos et sortit. Oikawa s'effondra au sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Quel idiot il avait été de seulement penser qu'il les avait blessés en partant. Ils étaient simplement soulagés. Il ne signifiait rien pour eux.

Alors que Tooru se tenait du côté du terrain de l’équipe argentine, plusieurs heures plus tard, il observa chacun de ses adversaires. Certains d'entre eux étaient encore surpris, même s'il avait la confirmation que Hinata leur avait dit. Hajime était sur le banc, le regardant avec la même détermination. Il avait vu Hanamaki et Matsukawa dans les gradins juste avant le premier coup de sifflet, avec quelques autres. Il ferait de son mieux, pour ses vrais coéquipiers qui l'appréciaient et l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était vraiment, et surtout pour sa propre fierté et dignité. Il allait leur montrer.

Le sentiment de gagner un match olympique valait tellement la peine d'attendre des années, de ne jamais aller aux championnats nationaux au lycée, de laisser derrière lui tout ce qu'il avait aimé. Alors que la balle tombait de l'autre côté du terrain, juste entre Yaku et Hinata, Oikawa sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau. Le coup de sifflet final résonna dans le stade, submergé par les cris de joie ou de tristesse des supporters. Le Grand Roi regarda tous ses rivaux tomber au sol un à un, hurlant de frustration, pleurant, vaincus.

Certains de ses propres coéquipiers coururent vers lui, désireux de célébrer avec lui, mais il dit juste _«_ _je reviens tout de suite_ _»_ et se dirigea vers le banc.

Il contourna tous les joueurs japonais, ne prenant même pas la peine de les regarder de haut. Il sourit faiblement à Hinata, le seule qu'il estimait encore. Son visage redevint neutre lorsqu'il confronta l'entraîneur sportif de l'équipe. Hajime se leva, lui retournant son regard pour la dernière fois.

_«- Ceci, c'est ce pour quoi je vous ai tous quittés. Aucun de vous n'aurait pu m'apporter la victoire, et encore moins toi. Je n’ai pas besoin de vous. Ça n’a jamais été le cas. Tu n'étais qu'un fardeau pour moi, Iwaizumi.»_

I-w-a-i-z-u-m-i.

Ouch.

Ça faisait mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F I N A L E M E N T !
> 
> J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver x)  
> Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi ce challenge et l'ont apprécié ! Merci à tous pour les kudos ! Il va y avoir quelques modifications, comme les tags et une correction, mais yep, c'est fini pour celui-ci. Si je fais celui de 2021, je promets de m'y mettre bien avant le premier octobre x)  
> N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions, des requêtes, etc. Dites-moi quel chapitre est votre préféré ;)
> 
> Prenez soin de vous !  
> Khlowx <3

**Author's Note:**

> Tags à ajouter, notes à modifier.
> 
> Une liste d'œuvres qui m'ont inspirée pour écrire ce challenge :  
> \- the galaxy is endless (i thought we were, too) par cosmogony  
> \- In Another Life par LittleLuxray  
> \- I'll Tell You Later par mago-teung  
> \- Haikyuu Whumptober Fest 2018! par kuromantic  
> (d'autres seront ajoutées)


End file.
